


Jotox: Only Human

by Justvisitingyou



Series: Jotox: Only Human [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens are treating him like we treat animals, Alternate Universe - Fallout, BoS, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Contains nuts, Damnit another settlement is under attack, Death, F/M, Go do it your godamn self General Preston, Gunners, Guns, Loss of Virginity, Masterbation, Minutemen, Multi, NSFW, Non-con is alien testing on Joe, Seriously she corrupts someone, Seriously why would you want to read about actual rape, Smut, Someone more innocent than Curie, Stoned Hancock, Super Mutants, There is another settlement that needs your help, Typical alien testing stuff but no anal probing, chems, railroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justvisitingyou/pseuds/Justvisitingyou
Summary: Jotox (normally called Joe) was a child abducted by Zetans pre war for testing and pushed into service to aid with manipulation of the human species. During an internal rebellion he was able to escape and has ended up in the Commonwealth.The order of chronological events are set up as if the Institute has already fallen to joint efforts of the Minutemen and Railroad with the BoS still standing. Nothing from the DLC has happened yet.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at getting back into writing after years. I do try some different things as it goes and it can be a bit painful. Bare with me please as the attempts made to getting used to the site also may hamper me a bit as well as the fact I am writing much of this on a cell phone. (I swear the chapters feel so much longer)
> 
> Also thank you for having this catch your eye. This OC is dear to my heart because I first created him about 25 years ago so bear in mind this is an adaptation so it's a bit of a challenge to not make him seem "overpowered". He grew with me so his skillset evolved and adapted with it.
> 
> Last but not least each chapter/entry will be NSFW even if "nothing happens".
> 
> Joe will be strapped down to a table and operated on. Many other things will happen as well that should be implied but not gone into due to the nature. Being a work in progress the story has in fact been edited a few times adding and taking things out.

He felt the the breezy air flowing through the open windows in his room. It was spring and only the moonlight cut through the dark. This boy had woken from a nightmare and was about to call out for his mother. “Hello child, it’s me! May I enter?” The child knew it was his friend. Although she had asked him to call her Ojieg, he was unable to pronounce it. Sadly up to this point in his life she was nicer than his actual mother, so Ojieg was mommy or mom. “Yes mom, please come in! I missed you so much!” He exclaimed darting out of his bed whipping his sheets away showing black and green pajamas with a robot on them. “Hush child, I couldn’t make your family sleep tonight. You must have a visitor?”. Ojieg walked out of the closet. She wore a silver and white striped hooded robe with gold trim. “It’s just me in there child, no monsters.”, she stated without moving her mouth. “It’s my Uncle Steve, mother is nice when he is around. I missed you.”, he said walking over to hug her. Ojieg knew that the adults in the house were all high, if they had in any way used the normal mind control methods at their disposal it would cause obvious irreparable damage.

Ojieg feigned a smile. “It has been a while, yes.” Zetan culture didn’t have as complex level of feelings but she knew it meant more to him when she mirrored positive feedback. “Oh I have something to show you.” She pulled out a small box. The child watched in anticipation as she opened the box and placed it on his nightstand. Little blue streaks of light with white tails slowly streamed out illuminating the room as they moved about. They watched them for some time.  
“Wow so pretty", he exclaimed.  
“Hush child or I will have to go.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot. I am sorry Mom”, the child whispered.  
“Maybe some day I can take you to the void. To see the real stars.”  
“Oh, I would love this.”  
She knew what would happen. The idea of all of the experiments, pain endured, augmentation and  ultimately being weaponised grieved her to an extent. She had grown attached to this boy even though she knew it was for the advancement of her own species. They chose him because of his broken home, chose to never say his name and are choosing to make him want to leave thinking he is volunteering.

He shuttered waking up from the dream. His stasis chamber door opening. His warm nude body feeling the cold air as it circulated around him and his black seemingly empty eyes taking in his surroundings. A few screeches could be heard as he looked around finding no other beings around. Scars covered his body, it had been maybe 20 or so years since he had left his home “of his own accord”. That night was one of the last things she parted him with knowing through a telepathic connection the last time she had seen him many years ago. Ojieg had so much regret for what she had done even though he didn’t exactly understand why. By now they had given him a new identification that he couldn’t pronounce so he called himself Jotox. He stepped out and followed a blue painted line on the ground. His athletic tone muscles and pale skin shown his scars from multiple surgical operations as well as missions across a wide range of years during his development. He had no understanding of what a normal human went through in their day to day lives. For him it was nutrients, exercise, tests, more nutrients, examinations, mission briefings, missions and or time in stasis.

After walking into a room with nothing more than a table with some neatly folded clothes and two chairs. Jotox closed the door behind him and noticed noone was inside, as par for the course. He quickly put on the clothing noticing how tattered they were and how they smelled rank. The green hooded shirt was tattered and his bluejeans had faded more than some of the unmatching patches. The shoes he put on had been worn to the point of no treads and his right shoe was wrapped in duct tape. His senses had been heightened, most of his knowlage was based on wepons, tactics, infiltration and the use of his genetic/physical alterations. As trained, he sat in a chair with his hands on his thighs staring at a symbol on a wall letting his mind wander on the next mission. Except nobody came.

There had been a loud crash sound followed by the ship shaking and alarms went off. Was this a test? Would he be punished for getting up? The door opened abruptly and it was her. “Mom?!” His heart pounded, standing up as quickly as he could looking around her to make sure no one else was about. “Child we must leave! Now!”, she stated while handing him a pistol. He had remembered it from one of his missions, a silenced 10mm pistol with a reflex sight. He had a look of confusion taking the firearm from her. She took him by the hand as she did when he was younger darting around the hallways and said, “These are your mission paramiters. The last mission our kind sent you on set off a nuclear war. Your mission goals are twofold. Survive and make it a better planet. I want you to get off this ship, learn how to be human and survive. Use of any wepons or tactics are authorized. You may go anywhere you and interact with anyone you choose. We will be placing you in what was called Massachusetts. Make your way toward a gas station near 42.466673,-71.357954 just north of there seems to be some individuals that have begun rebuilding.”

“This is our stop”, she said sadly fixing his collar. “I am sorry we took your childhood away. We made you do bad things to all sorts of people, good and bad.” Jotox had a confused look on his face as she handed him a backpack. “Also Jotox, don’t call yourself that. We found a name, Joe it’s short for Joseph. Don’t let anyone know what you are child, the Commonwealth is filled with bigotry against many things.” “Mom, I still don’t understand what is happening”  
“Child I am setting you free, now stand on the teleporter”  
“Free?”, asked Joe finally starting to grasp what was going on. “When will I see you again mom?”  
“Oh child, this is it. Dare not trust another Zetan you come across ever again. If I survive this, not even me.

Before he could cry out one last time for the only being that he remembered caring for him he was in mid teleportation.


	2. Landfall/Excuse me, but you are a fucking synth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is teleported down and meets some people. They in turn show him of the bigotry of the Commonwealth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers flew on my cell phone making this one. Looking back I don't like them. Leaving that up to you though.
> 
> It has been almost 10 months since the fall of the Institute in the commonwealth. The characters have moved on with life. Some went home, others have stuck around to help the minutemen. The BoS is still around doing BoS stuff. They don't care for ghouls still but aren't actively going after them in settlements. It leaves things a bit uneasy between the two factions. The Railroad is still hiding and trying to protect the surge of "refugees" they find. Lost Gen 3s that have surpassed any orders and have become almost lethargic meeting only basic needs to stay alive.
> 
> With time passing after the fall of the Institute the companions have developed. One that has made the most change is Curie, growing more into herself. I dislike the thought that she is a frozen angel in time for the rest of her existence; she will develop because she has to. She can't be a naive cute little woman or she would die. Also to not she goes in and out with her French accent. The gang realized it brings attention to her so she has been working on it.

Jotox touched ground during the morning. The sun had just risen to greet the Commonwealth and he was still coming to grips with what happened. With pistol drawn he looked around for any landmarks and threats. There seemed to be some kind of radio tower nearby over the rocky hill. As he got closer Joe noticed some ramshackle for of building around the base. He came up closer to it to and cleared the area out of any known threats. Cans of food, a skeleton and a few radios had been all of he found. He soon found a spot hide and take inventory. Two resealable pouches of water a box of 10mm rounds and two full mags for his 10mm pistol, a blanket, signal mirror,  3 pouches labled “human food” in Zetan and a small circular blue glowing device. It was his old tactical data construct. It wasn’t too bad of a bug out bag but a map would of helped.  


Joe ate some of his “human food” rations. The cubes weren’t the same as what he had seen his previous owners snack on and he was fine with that. Glancing around the area he pulled out his data construct to see if there was any new information on it. He set the hologram up to be just large enough to see but not for someone walking up on him. The figure shown was Ojieg and had brief summaries on life after the war as understood by an alien species. It included some basic information on mutations of plants and animals, factions that he could possibly join as well as their possible intent and if any political standings.

Joe waited a bit to find out if the sun was setting or rising and then headed East. On his way out he looked at the the radio tower one last time and headed out. The Commonwealth wastes had random dead bodies around in different levels of decay. The land itself looked hollow and beaten as if it lay dieing slowly while still clinging in by some larger greenery dotting the scenery. It wasn’t too far off from his last mission in China untill he saw the first mutation. A Brahman had pathetically attempted to get away from another animal and was half eaten. He was curious about the mates and random suitcases strewn open around but figured that whatever had done this could still be near by.

A few minuets later Joe could hear pops of firearms and a lazer that wasn’t that far away. A round already chambered he stood at an angle with his 10mm close to his chest pointed out so the slide wouldn’t hit him if he fired. He quickly made his way over some rocks to see individuals shooting and what appeared to be a numericaly higher amount of unarmed assailents. Between the screaming, growling and screeching he saw a little girl hiding in an old abandoned bus. Her defenders quickly being overcome he knew he had to spring into action. His main problem was fear of having someone see him use his enhancements. 

Jotox hopped over the rocks pistol drawn and charged at the rotting bodies. He didn’t know much about them other than what he had witnessed to this point. It appeared they don’t feel the pain of the hits they recieved so he assessed for head shots. The bus was his priority seeing 3 adults in front fighting off about 5 gouls and one in front was already encumbered by hand to hand fighting with two others near him. He quickly went to work on those ones downing two with ease with none of them realizing that he was there but wasn’t fast enough for the last one that had already started biting the defenders neck while making erratic. From a tactical view that person was gone so he thought it was time to move on after firing two rounds into its back. The goul let out a growl and dropped the man clutching his neck. Joe debated popping the man in the head to put him out of his misery but didn’t have time.

Two others charged in his direction stumbling he whole way. Joe didn’t hesitate to fire upon them finding out it was harder from the slipping  on the ground and their jerking movements. He realized 7 of his 12 rounds had been spent. The two other individuals had noticed his arrival and redoubled their efforts with the focus shifting from them. Before he knew it one was in arms length about to tackle him and the others lay on the ground twitching. With quick movement Joe used the momentum the ghoul had built up by grabbing it’s arm and flipping it on its back and placing a the last round of the fight between its eyes.

-Later that week-

Proctor pointed his pistol at the short haired woman. His ragged clothes stained dark brown from being constantly covered in mud and dirt.  “I’m telling you she is a godamn synth!” He exclaimed. The woman had fear trembling in her voice. “Monsieur, please put your gun down! What makes you think zees? Have I harmed anyone?” She asked. Curie  had her hands up, her pale forarms showing from rolled sleeves and out to him pleading to him. Her torn and faded flannel shirt was unbuttoned showing a old white shirt underneath. A crowd had formed loosely around the two of them. Three of the Minutemen stood at hand ready to shoot him if he pulled the trigger. The dark haired handsome man known as Danse that had been accompanied her was too afraid to take another step closer for fear of her being killed.  
  
Joe stood by taking it all in, the morning sun  had just risen and he thought about how it was too early for drama. He had heard mixed stories about synths in the past few days being at Finch Farm. They as many other lesser defended had been attacked soon after the Institute had been destroyed as a form of retaliation. To him the strange part about it is he had noticed the two of them had a very thin blue line around their iris a few nights before. He sniffed and casually walled between them, his hands in pockets. “Proctor, can I ask what crazy you are up to right now?”, he asked. “This thing is pretending to work for the Minutemen. I bet it’s poisoned all our medical supplies.”, said Proctor. “So the woman that saved your daughters life, helped to build up the farm medical supplies and brought that guy all the women are swooning over is a synth?”, Joe asked while pointing at Curie and Danse. By this time Danse looked around and realized he was diverting attention. Proctor began to stutter, “You saved her life, from those ghouls. Not that. That thing!”. Joe pulled his hands out of his pocket, “Well we have a problem then. First off she was sick and this nice young women saved your little girls life. I had just helped the provisioners get her back home.” He glanced back at Curie and smiled. Joe hadn’t had a reason to get so close to her up to this point. She seemed to rouse human feelings he didn’t quite understand. “Second, she doesn’t look like a robot to me. She is too well, pretty to be some kind of robot skeleton with wires.” Unknowingly she began to blush and cover a smile with her hands thinking about how confused she felt at that moment. Some stranger jumping into harms way and complimenting her wasn’t an every day affair. 

Proctor pointed his pistol at Joe and said, “We fed you, took you in. Don’t side with the enemy Vault Dweller! You haven’t spent enough time out from under a rock. Unless, you…. No…. You can’t be a synth youself…..”, That had been the cover he had used, it helped to make sure his lack of knowlage didn’t set off any alarms until that split second especially with the minutemen or those they had been escorting. Rumbling could be heard in the crowd. Up to this point Joe had always tried to not use any of his telepathic abilities, the passive one withstanding. He realized Proctor was afraid, stubborn and was going to try to prove some kind of a point. After taking a few steps closer he saw Proctors hand shake. “You do realize pointing guns at people is not exactly polite.” The two surviving provisioners stood by watching quietly making bets on how it would end. “Proctor, you realize we warched him kill more ferals in the blink of an eye than you have in your whole life!” One exclaimed as the crowd chuckled. By this point Joe had realized he was losing the initiative in this situation and had to move fast. He would possibly survive if the weapon was unloaded in him but not get away from everyone else.

Danse was getting edgy by this point with Curie all but falling down in shock. She had been in fights before but never been a hostage and didn’t notice that the attention had all but been pulled from her. The two of them had spent a lot of time together after his past as a synth came into light. She being an ear for him helping to cope with his entire world turning upside down, he being a way to learn about dealing with the different feelings she had come across. Many mistook their closeness for relation or a comited relationship as Joe had watching Danse “cock blocked” as a few settlers had called it. Joe stood right next to the barrel of Proctors handgun showing no fear. Within the blink of an eye he had pushed Proctors arm up into the air with one hand and the other a blurring hook dead center to his cheek knocking him unconscious. The crowd had a mixture of cheers and jeers not knowing what to make of what was happening as his lymp body fell to the ground. Joe was dissapointed to say the least as he squatted next to him checking his pulse and breathing. Danse quickly rushed in to grab Curie whom was still in too much shock to move, only able to mutter thanks to her savior.

Later that day people when had started taking lunches Danse and Curie approached Joe. He and the others had been asking around a little bit to gather knowledge of this newer person in the settlement. Before this it had just been a random individual that had saved some provisioners, now a Vault Dweller? Those are few and far in between. Danse and Curie approached Joe and made their introductions and began to thank him. Joe smiled and explained, “US non-humans have to stick together right?” They both were in shock when he stated that and let the membrane covering his eyes glided to the sides revealing his true eye color before giving a wink. Curie put her hand over her chest and Danse took a step back. Joe was curious as his eyes fluttered, turning back to hazel. “You two couldn’t tell? I mean, you both look amazing if it wasn’t for a few key things I could see.” They looked at each other quizzically.  
“Monsieur, we are a bit confused.”  
“So am I, you two don’t look like robots.”  
“Zees is because we are Gen 3.”  
“Curie, I don’t know if this is a good idea.”  
“Why not? I did just save your friends life. Maybe we should talk more later?”  
Curie nodded with a very intent and curious look on her face. “Agreed.”, Danse said.


	3. The jeliousy of Danse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curie has an attraction to Joe. Danse is his normal lecturing self and is very protective over Curie especially with how close the two became after Blind Betrayal. One would almost say he is jelious of Joe. To complicate things he wont aknowlage these feelings because Danse still has his eyes set on a flame from around the time he found out he was a synth. Mary took some time away to let him get his head straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be introducing a friend's character named Mary Blare. She is a former girlfriend of Danse and I think it will throw a good curveball once everyone else is established.
> 
> Guilty pleasure, I totally want to write smut about them..... All of them....

The three had been walking for what seemed to be ages to Danse. He was in front as Curie and Joe were steps behind him. Danse felt like he was the only one paying attention for any dangers they may come accross. They had left the contingent of Minutemen back at Finch Farm after bostering defenses and  dropping off medical supplies. The air was cool enough that he wasn’t sweating in his white t shirt, bomber jacket and blue jeans. He tried not to pay attention to them talking about the two different kinds of sweat glands on the human body.

“Okay, seriously how did you two even start on this conversation?” Danse snapped.

Curie put one hand to her chest, the other had her laser rifle slung. She was a bit taken back at his tone. Her flannel shirt was buttoned up but not tucked in. Between that and her pants they all hugged her curves very well giving complimentary look on her figure. Joe had been given a pair of brown cargo pants and black long sleeve shirt before they left. His pistol now has a holster and his backpack was carrying assorted goods on the inside and out. Danse rolled his head around and turned to look at both of them.

“Well the two of you just… I don’t know… Smell cleaner when you sweat” Said Joe.

Curie had to chuckle at this, it was the whole premise of conversation because the Institute had gone as far as they could to ensure that the Gen 3 synths would be able to imitate humans. To Joe this wasn’t the case. In the time they had spent together he had gathered enough information on how to identify other synths.

“Smell cleaner?”  
“Yeah Danse..  You smell less like an ass… Is that better?”  
“Monsieurs maybe a conversation change. Yes?”

Danse was disturbed at how quickly the two of them were bonding. His feelings had grown for her after she began to help him cope with finding out he was a synth. Although his feelings had gone considerably deeper he hadn’t fully acknowledged them because of his previous relationship with Mary.

“Explain to me how this works.” stated Danse.

“Well the Zetans changed a lot of my physiology. I have heightened senses. I haven’t been around other humans as much let alone synths. So this is all pretty new to me as well and I am taking every single thing in. There had been things picked up when you had first shown up at the settlement like your eyes giving off light, your scent and the fact all your pours are in a equidistant pattern”replied Joe.

The two stood staring at each other for a few seconds. Curie taking in that they are both viewing the other as a threat but not sure why. She smacked her hands against her hips.

“Well now, shall we proceed with zee walking? I do not want to be out here when it becomes dark out” said Curie.

Danse let out a deep sigh and turned around. He was happy Joe was there to help save her even though he didn’t like how it was done. Having had already made his point of it being reckless this time he still didn’t realy know what to make of any of this. It was like Curie was bringing another injured animal back to Sanctuary. Danse was more annoyed Curie was using some of the flirting techniques that Nora and Piper had taught her.

Between the two of them curie would giggle and Joe would get red. She was enjoying the position they were in because in past the roll with others was reversed. Curie had learned he art of conversation and was doing well with flirting without being obvious thanks to Piper and Nora. Joe hadn’t truly interacted with humans in a positive way for almost 20 years and was fumbling around pathetically. Medaphors Curie learned went over his head, not getting how she brushed her hair out of the way twirling her finger around her collar or the big bright smiles she gave. Internally she was rationalizing it as was in part an experement on someone new yet didn’t realize to put her own defenses up.

“So you were a robot in a metal body and now you are in a manufactured flesh and blood body? Danse has always been in the body he is in?” Joe asked.

“Oui. May I ask you why you chose to be a Vault Dweller?"

Joe gave a light overview of his life to this point, he didn’t know what else to do. She had been the closest thing to comfort he had felt since Ojieg when he was younger. Danse by now had slowed his pace to listen to everything that happened to him while making note they were near Bedford Station. Taking it in and analyzing all he said he didn’t know if he was a prototype synth of some sort with a faulty memory, a psychotic or if it was really all true. It had started to rain and they figured it would be a good idea to find shelter.

"It’s not a bad idea to get some rest, we will have to make a slight detour to the Taffingtion boathouse . I don’t think it will be getting further before sundown.”

They had arrived and settled in after about a half hour. Joe had noticed a worn symbol written in chalk with a small plus sign on the fortified wall. The boathouse had been repaired and a few upgrades over the past few months beyond the fall of the Institute. Remnant synth units had attacked occasionally, knowing it had been a Railroad safe house that luckily never had gotten BoS attention.

Danse leaned over the railing staring into the water. He was trying to figure the words out in his head of how to approach the situation. The sun was setting after it had broken through the rain clouds from a steady downpour that had drown all sounds out save for the nearby water purification units deep humming nearby. So many people had just tried to sleep with Curie for her physical appearance thinking her innocence was gullibility. Joe had come through the kitchen to meet up with him as per request.

“Listen Joe, I feel like… You are owed an a apology… People only see Curie a certain way and.. Well…. When I had found out I was a synth she was there to pick up the pieces… Even after I treated her……”

Danse couldn’t finish the sentance yet Joe understood. “You care for Curie and don’t want someone taking advantage of her. I can see this Danse, but why are you reminding ME?“  Joe mimicked how Dance was leaning against the rail. “I’ve spent about a week around people, noone like the two of you.” Danse smirked, “I had a hard time for a while accepting I am a person.”

“Danse, do you think I am trying to sleep with your… girlfriend? ”

“Curie isn’t my girlfriend Joe… I…. I… Don’t like the idea of her being hurt.”exclaimed Danse.

Joe took in what he was saying, before he could reply she had walked up behind the two.

“Zey are cooking stingwing tonight, who is hungry?”

With a look the two figured it was a good time to halt the conversation. Danse was trying to explain how defensive he gets and although he was getting his point across Joe couldn’t understand how it related to him. Joe didn’t understand his feelings for Curie just yet but was starting to relate how she was acting towards him as being different compared to how she was with others..

Later that night the three of them lay down in what was nicknamed “the guest house”. A relatively new boat was parked in the water in an otherwise makeshift sleeping area with four beds placed there. The sounds of water sloshing around was calming and the three of them had lay down for about thirty minuets. Curie didn’t sleep not that she had to and chose to watch the two others. Danse had just finally started to have shallow low breathing as Joe had seemed to be unconscious as soon as his head landed on the straw pillow. A 200 year old bed was much more comfortable compared to a metal table or a stasis chamber. Her mind wandered between how much she and Danse had been there for one another ever since the fateful events from their first adventures together. How much had changed with time and their experiences together.

No matter what she did though Curie found her mind going back to Joe, her curiosity catching the better of her. She finally closed her eyes and at least tried to feign sleeping. Curie had never originally needed sleep so she was able to push her mind further than her body. Memories of the past few days flashed in her mind.

A few hours into everyone sleeping a strange hissing noise could be heard followed by some screaches. Danse and Curie both hopped out of bed to see Joe in the corner pointing his pistol drawn pistol trembling as he scanned the room. The fake irises covering his eyes had retracted and seemed hollow, far darker than anything else in the room. Curie raised her hand to him to try to calm him down. After a few seconds of hearing her voice his weapon lowered and he tried to force himself calm.

“Mensiour, you are safe. We are here with you." Curie said as she slowly stepped toward him. Her touch was the most comforting thing he had experienced. “Lay back down, I will be right here." She added. Joe complied as she took him by the arm and lay him back down. Curie felt how afraid he was stroking her hand through his hair. “You can talk to me about what happened whenever you wish”, she said.

Danse saw how things had been breaking down as he sat back in the bed. It was in her nature to take care of other so he shrugged it off and laid down facing away from them. He was too tired to care to admit at that point that he had been lecturing the wrong one. The last thing Joe saw before falling esleep again was her eyes, her lips and her clean scent.


	4. Curie makes a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curie and Danse talk. Joe finally comes to a realization of what is going on.

Joe’s eyes opened to the sounds of birds chirping and a muted argument outside by the water. Still in bed while looking around he saw that he was the only one inside the boathouse for Taffingtion. He hadn’t slept that well in what felt like an eternity thanks to Curie comforting him back to sleep. He quietly gathered his things and made way for the door conveniently cracked open and listened to the conversation a few feet away.

Danse leaning against the boathouse by the kitchen door while Curie had her arms crossed Leaning against the railing.  
They were both red in the face furious at one another for the others interaction up to this point with Joe.

“Danse anything I do is my choice, not yours! You have protected me so much from people that want to cause me harm. Do you seriously think he would do such a thing?” asked Curie.

“I think you misunderstand me Curie. Even if he has been telling us the truth this whole time, he isn’t at that right kind of state yet. Look at the way he interacts with everyone still. It’s not you or him I am worried about.. It’s you AND him.” Danse replied.

“Monsieur, understand me. You are not my personal protector, you will not stop me from helping another because…”, Curie put her arms up in the air “Because… You think I will care for you less. Danse you mean so much to me.”

The two of them paused for a moment. “I don’t want you hurt Curie.” Danse looked away and crossed his arms. “I’ve had my whole world turned upside down and as one of the people that helped me… I can’t help but want to keep you from harm. It would hurt too much.”

Curie sighed, “Danse you and everyone in Sanctuary have taught me so many things about human emotions. You of all people should know how I want to return this favor of help to another.”

Danse let out a deep sigh while shuffling his legs. He dropped his hands down to his sides palms grazing the paint chipped siding of the house and looked back at her with that puppy dog look all the women swooned over, “Okay Curie, you are right. Just promise me you won’t let your heart go too fast okay? You two already look like some akward teenagers flirting with one a other. Don’t hurt him and don’t let him hurt you.”

Curie beamed for a second and realized what he just said, “Nora has taught me well I think monsieur.” She walked up to him giddy poking his chest with her finger, “I think it is you, the akward big brother.”

Joe had taken this all in. He admittedly didn’t understand the feelings he had but knew that Curie felt like one in a million. Everywhere she had touched last night to help him calm down had tingled, his scalp, hands, arms and even when she snuck a kiss on his forhead before returning to her own rack. He blushed arms little realizing his feelings for her were different. After the third day of no sleep  he knew his body would just collapse. Up to this point after making landfall he never slept well often pretending to sleep for a day or two and finding someplace nearby but out of prying eyes to nap only to wake up from a bad dream. He let out a stressed deep breath and opened the door all the way.

It creaked loudly alerting the two others to his presence. Danse glaring over untill realizing it was him gave a small smile. Curie beamed, “Hello Monsieur, how was your sleep?“ Joe scratched the back of his head, “Very well after all things concidered. Thank you Curie.”

One of the early warning sirens had been tripped by a settler on security duty. Super mutants had tried to sneak up on them but as usual their large bodies don’t hide behind trees as well as the they hope. Three had opted to charge from the front setting off the automated defenses rendering the beasts all but slowed to a halt while two others with a mutant hound flanked from the road. Only one heavy laser turret picked up on them and was having a hard time tracking the dog through brush next to the road but had suppressed it.

Curie and Danse had left their weapons next to their beds thinking they didn’t want to wake Joe and that they were just a few steps away. Joe on the other hand darted straight into the action unholstering his pistol. After getting around the corner and realizing the size of the boathouse attackers he came to a halt and assessed his situation. Countering their flank movement was paramount.

Joe dove into the water and swam few feet under the surface until he was just behind two. The fog of war kept everyone from noticing his presence, even the settlers firing at the mutants. He charged at them realizing their massive size could be a problem as his rounds may not cause the damage needed. Friendly fire wizzed past him from the boathouse as he jumped up on the closest super mutant. It was wearing armor with a mowhawk blade and a scoped bolt action rifle, this had given him an idea. Under the cover of the bulk of his target from friendly fire he sprinted up behind the hulk and jumped on its back using its armor for points to climb on on to its shoulders. Joe grabbed the super mutant buy the nose and lifted up. “Say goodnight”, he whispered while firing through its neck.

Danse watched as the greenskin was assassinated, disturbed by the fact he had just been getting ready to shoot at it. The second lumbering hulk had looked back “No human! You can’t kill super mutants! We are better!”, it snarled. Danse and Curie took aim peppering it with laser fire and burning it to ash. By this time Joe had grabbed the rifle and trotted out of the way for a better shot at the hound. It only took one shot with the .308 round.

Soon after mopping up the Super Mutants that didn't retreat Dance stormed toward Joe giving him a knife hand, “You could have gotten yourself killed and we could have been the ones doing it!”. Curie came up to Joe and punched him in the chest taking some wind out of him. Joe paused for a second thinking about how he never assessed anyone else’s skill level in the situation. How would Curie of felt if a stray bolt had hit him instead. “My apologies Curie, Danse. I….. I’ve never worked with others before”, Joe responded. 

Joe had opted to keep the rifle knowing he needed more power from here on out. As they set off for the trek to Sanctuary he took a lecture from Curie on teamwork while Danse smirked the whole way.


	5. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe has reached 42.466673,-71.357954 . If you have looked it up yet, yes it is actually the location of Sanctuary and Red Rocket just due north of Concord.

The three of them had passed Concord to the Red Rocket settlement. It was an outstanding defensive barrier for a much larger Sanctuary. At this point you could walk between both locations without much in the way of personal defense and many had begun to view them as one settlement. Danse had by this time come to grips with the situation between Curie and Joe after the conversations between the three of them over the past few days.

They had come up to the main gate that occupied the road. Red Rocket had become a concrete bastion of sentry guns, caravan check-ins stores and beds for wayward travelers. Just past the gate you could see an old bridge in mid repair off in the distance with another makeshift gate. Curie had a smirk on her face knowing what was next. Once inside the three of them could see a blurr coming from the bridge barking the whole way. Before any of them could react Danse lay on the ground getting his face licked.

"Ah, Dogmeat! You missed Danse, yes?" Curie by this point trying to cover a giggling face. Dogmeat by this point climbed over dance and hopped in front of her so she could hug him. "Oh so handsome. The goggles are a very good touch", she complimented while fixing his red bandana.

Joe was very curious, he couldn't any type of dog that wasn't trained to kill outsiders up to this point since he had been taken as a child. Curie and Danse watched as Dogmeat sniffed the air before approaching curiously. Joe bent down to one knee while letting a hand out to sniff. "Hello you, I've not seen your kind often. You probably haven't smelled anything like me before have you?". Dogmeat slowly walked up to him sniffing him over. Joe had unknowingly started a passive telepathic link with him feeling a mutual curiosity.

The four of them pressed forward happy to of arrived. Curie couldn't wait for her lab, Danse wanted to talk to Nora about their newest friend, Joe was soaking everything in and Dogmeat was happy everyone was alive. Danse paused and took a deep breath after seeing woman and ghoul wearing strange attire for the time period sitting at a bench near the stream just south of a park. Although it looked like he had seen a ghost, Joe just chalked up the reaction Danse had to the ghoul. Unknowingly both men paused to stare at the woman. All they could see from her was from the back. She wore a flannel shirt and dark colored bluejeans and had a sniper rifle similar to Joes across her lap. Danse knew those curves very well and pictured them without anything covering them. Curie snapped her fingers in front of both their faces while she cleared her throat showing a jelious streak. Her finger poked Danse in the chest as she exlaimed, "You need to stop zeese!". Joe didn't understand what was going on but figured there was some kind of a connection between the three. Something that would make her lose control of her speech enough to bring her accent back. 

Later on Nora was sitting in a chair across from the two on her couch in her living room. Nora had just returned from a patrol and was still wearing a vault suit that fit snugly around every curve. It had become more of a symbol than the Minutemen General uniform, although she had finally gotten to pass the title on Preston, her presence was known wherever she went. Nora still had quite a bit of control over Sanctuary since she owned property before the war. Although she wouldn't ever accept the title she was an unofficial Mayor and had more pull than even Preston, whom had taken over as General of the Minutemen.

Sleeping arrangements at the time were tight following the fall of the Institute. Although many newcomers were probably surviving synths or Institute members, it was known that raiders had also been trying to make a turn for the better with the Minutemen making such a come back.  Nora watched smirking with arms crossed as a stubborn Curie made her case on how Joe could have a bed in her clinic. Danse had the argument against such an arrangement stating he should have a cot out at Red Rocket.

"Okay you two." Nora said as she shook her head chuckling, "Curie is.... An adult and has been nice enough to use her living spaces as a medical clinic." Shaun came darting in the house with Dogmeat only to come to a screeching halt seeing the two visitors. Nora gave him a motherly look to remind him not to run in the house before he had greeted Curie and Danse then Shaun proceeded to go back outside.

Nora knew that there would have to be a follow up with both of them but wanted to relax for a bit first and be with her son. She saw them both out and softly beat her head on the door jam. "I'm still the mother of the god damn Commonwealth." she mumbled to herself. Looking back out of the house she saw Shaun and Dogmeat playing fetch with the newcomer. She crossed her arms leaning against the siding of her house and smiled. "This guy can be some trouble." she said to herself. "How will Shaun react to his crush having feelings for someone else?"

Shaun saw his mother waiting for him and sprinted back home. Dogmeat wasn't far behind once he saw his boy head home. Joe tilted his head while smiling and admired their obediance. He didn't sense any pheromone changes or hear any trigger to make them react in such a way. Nora was staring straight at him. Joes heart almost stopped seeing her figure in a vault suit. He was still getting used to being around the opposite sex and wondered how to act around them so all he could do was wave with a sheepish grin. She smirked and waved back hoping he wouldn't walk over, she was too tired and had no time for anyone else or their shit.

Noras family headed inside and Joe had noticed Danse by this point had dissapeared. Joe started to feel dread untill he noticed Curie was walking up to him with her thumbs in her pockets and some bounce in her step. Her grin was getting larger the closet she got to him. Without understanding why his throat quickly dried and as he tried to swallow she wrapped an arm around his.

"Time for the grand tour of Sanctuary." she said.

For the most part the original structures and plant life still was around. The people living here tried to make it as pre-war as possible without having the technology of a bygone era. Roofs had been repaired, missing walls replaced and a market was in the middle on a concrete slab where a house once stood.

Curie gave a general rundown of how things worked and of the people but she was more unknowingly just wanting to spend time with him. Joe knowingly, feeling quite the same sentiment had a hard come concentrating as he felt his arm tingle from her touch and hung off of every word she said. They passed people that waived 

"We also have many friends in the other settlements now. You will meet everyone in those places soon enough though." she said turning to the last house.

As the last stood they reached her clinic. Her front door was painted white with a red cross on it. Otherwise it blended in with every other home in the neighborhood. Curie always left the door unlocked when she would leave so others could come in and use the facilities needed. Between her friendships coupled the fact she was the closest thing to a doctor between the location and Diamond City noone dare enter her private spaces and many wouldn't walk in by themselves if their lives depended on it.

"This is my home and the clinic. It is not much but has gotten us by." she added preemptively.

Joe looked at her shocked, "You mean to tell me you have this whole building to yourself?"

"Well, it is also a small lab and medical clinic. I do not exactly view it as mine exclusively although being the only one living here." Curie had started to ramble by this point her face getting a bit red realizing that she was defensive over his thoughts on her living arrangements.

By this point Joe was smiling, he knew what was happening to her in that moment and didn't know what else to do other than to caress the her forearm that was tightening up on his arm.

Curie calmed down and took a deep sigh letting go of Joe to walk inside. She turned quickly to look at him before opening the door only to see a bashful look on his face. He caught himself too late looking at her figure when his heart started to go faster seeing her smirk.

"Monsieur? Is everything okay?"

"Uh.. I.. Uh.. I.."

"Please follow me", she said beaming as she waved him over.

Joe followed behind her fighting the urge to want to keep looking at her whole body. The main bedroom was the only thing Curie laid personal claim to. The living room had been left unchanged because it would make a decent enough waiting area. The kitchen had been converted slightly to allow for some lab equipment to be sanitized and dining room was converted into a physician examination area and makeshift light surgical room complete with curtains. The main lab was an extention made using the garage and at this point anxiety began to set in. He had always lived in areas such as this but the tools and equipment didn't give him positive feelings from all of his past experiences. Of the other two bedrooms one was converted into a study with reference materials salvaged that doubled as a tutor area for children with the other being very empty except for two beds with nightstand and matching chairs. He was to get one of the two beds with the understanding that if anyone injuried and needing her supervision would take priority. They both could tell that there was a mutual want for further communication. He had no understanding from the feelings he had or what they mean and wanted to ask and Curie just wanted his attention. Instead he dropped his bags and settled in while she situated the home for a guest grabbing blankets and a pillow. After unloading his backpack he sat down in the chair cthat was closest and facing the door she walked in and he took a deep breath.

"Curie, are you able to help me with a situation?"

Curie smiled at him placing the folded up sheets on the bed. "But of course mensiour, I would be happy to help."

"I am having some strange feelings. It's been the longest time since I've been poked, prodded or put into stasis... I also have not really been around, well... There are strange sensations coming over me quite quickly and I am unsure of what to do about them."

Curie put her hands in her lap and look deep into his eyes, "Tell me about these feelings". 

Joe shifted in his chair unable to find the right words. "When I first... So my body seems to... I... Just feels so strange around certain individuals. I find myself focusing on odd things about them. My body is reacting... strangely."

Curie fought to hold back a large grin knowing what he was going through. "Well mensiour, it may take a while for you to get used to. You have never been around humans so much, correct?"

"Well... Yes... This is true... I uhm... " Joe didn't know how to tell her about hanging on her every word, seeing her body fill out her clothes or just how she moved in general. "I... had a strange feeling and... I realize my knowlage of the human body only goes so far but-" his stomach growled with an interruption. 

"Ah, I know this feeling." she sad trying to cover up a giggle. " Shall we have dinner?"


	6. Joe's nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is sleeping and he has a nightmare.  
> Although nothing happens it's pretty vulgar so if you aren't okay with this please skip. It's just the nightmare.

Joe gasped for air as he woke up and felt like that slumber had lasted forever in his stasis pod. As the door slid up the cool air hit his body making his toes curl. He couldn't tell how old he was but had noticed changes in his body. These thoughts would pass as Ojieg came into view wearing the same silver hooded robe she always had.

"Mom, how long has it been?" he asked as his voice cracked.

"Too long child... I'm not sure if I should keep calling you that honestly." she stated.

Joe understood that with his age came changes in his body and everyone began to see it. He was getting to be the tallest being on the ship, his food intake seemed to never end and hair was growing on more places of his body.  The grey one piece suit he wore was wearing thin in some spots but had held up well enough to this point and adapted to his changes.

He followed her down the corridor just a few steps behind. The other Zetans would always glare at him seeing him as a threat. Sometimes they had translators on them and the comments they had wouldn't be very nice. Ojieg would stop and glare making them cower and leave. Joe knew she was someone important because all the other beings aknowlaged her as they passed. For the most part they tried to keep him in the dark about themselves and had done a pretty good job. Most of his interactions had been with a select few and the main of them was with Ojieg. She was the one that had made the largest imprint on him and was the only one able to make a telepathic connection from it. He loved being with her because she taught him, treated him well and for the most part seemed to let him go about his way and protect him.This would not be the case for today as he realized that they entered the examination room.

At this point the room was empty with nothing more than a metallic table that had all the light focused on it. Joe looked to Ojieg, her expression of remorse was very abundant on her alien face. "Child, I cannot stay. This is too much for me to watch, I apologize as I will retire from the rest of this session." Ojieg said as she backed out beginning to lose her composure.

"Please Mommy, don't leave me here with them." he mumbled quietly.

Joe was petrified as she left. He could hear the dragging of some kind of a tool against the dark walls. His heart pounded as the sound echoed in the room. They wore translators around their necks that had previously recorded sounds. Laugh tracks from human shows, catchphrases he didn't understand and the likes all distorted for each individual so he could remember who did what to him.

"Oh... Boy... We will have so much fun this session... Operating on the freak... I fucking can't wait to cut you." the main one one stated. None of them ever said a word to one another nor did they never seem to aknowlage the others existence having all focus on him instead except for Oryx. He could see the smallest figure that that still had a huge imposing reaction over him standing on the table with something in his hand. "My Child." he said mockingly as four others could be heard laughing in the background.

One had come up from behind and knocked him on the ground with a Zetan shock baton and beat him repeatedly with it. Squawks and howling ensued from the rest. Oryx and the others by this point had circled him as he lay on his side still having convulsions from the electricity. Their white body suits hugged their small frames covering everything from the neck down with the exception of the ringleader that had purple trim and stripes running down his arms and legs.

"Alright boys table my toy. Don't bruse him anymore, that's my job." Oryx ordered while positioning himself so Joe was between he and the table. "I can't wait to make you bleed human."

The four complied, Oryx poking his own shock baton at Joes body in random locations while the others pulled him over and flopping him on the table. As they placed braces around each arm and his head music could be heard in the background. Oryx loved the song Butcher Pete although he didn't understand the songs actual meaning. As far as he was concerned Pete was a cannibal and Oryx loved that. The song would play on repeat, the distortion and speed would change each time it played. One of them began to rip his clothes off while the other three poked and prodded his body placing their hands in seemingly random spots and tugging on the hair on his body.

Oryx walked up to the young teen that at this point had tears down his cheeks. "How do you like your new eyes? I had... Chosen them myself." Oryx whispered into Joes ear. Joe had lost it and began crying profusely. The last surgery they had taken his old eyes out and replaced them with the black ones. It was all done without the use of any anesthetics. Joe could feel the Zetans breath on him blowing into his ear.

"Let me tell you of what we are doing today..." Oryx began lightly tracing the areas that would be cut as he explained the procedures they would take to replace some of his organs while Joe tried to pull away. "Oh my little bitch, we are going to have so much fun today. First I will pull out your intestinal tract followed by your stomach. We will also look at replacing your lungs and heart. Oh my favorite part is getting to tell my little dirty freak human.... " Oryx lightly bit on his ear " Nothing but steroids, no anesthetics. Not worth wasting on a human so; in essence your fucked.... Child."

The four others in sync had their laughing tracks play. Joe had been too busey paying attention to Oryx to notice the tools and new parts had been brought out. They started tugging on him to make sure nothing would come loose as Oryx touched Joe with the shock baton one last time...

-end of nightmare-


	7. Causing a stir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe had a nightmare and Curie finds ways to comfort him. Later he needs Hancock, McCready and Nora.

Curie jetted out of bed to crash noises coming from the extra room. It was very early in the morning as she stumbled around with her heart racing looking for light switches. Joe was crouched in the corner trembling by the time she reached him. She flipped the light switch to the room and saw him with tears streaked down his face flinching at the light source.

"Monsieur, what is it? Are you okay?"

Joe made no response other than to try to get further from her as she moved in close to him. When she realized what be was doing she sat down with her legs crossed with one hand over her mouth and the other covering her chest. He was covered in sweat, his breathing was irratic and was unable to look in her direction. Curie didn't know what to make of this and the only course of action she could find was grab the sheets off his bed to cover him and bring him a glass of water. She sat in the chair near him for as long as she could while he calmed down but wasn't able to stay awake.

Curie woke in Joes bed with him leaning next to her on the floor holding her hand with his head next to hers lightly snoring. She looked around to see that the lamp that had been knocked over was broke.

She sighed, "I liked that lamp."

Joe stirred hearing her and she moved forward to kiss his forhead waking him up. He looked at her with his black eyes, they looked like he had never truly gotten to sleep. Curie she slid over and patted the mattress. He complied and lay down next to her very rigid. 

"Monsieur, relax. I think the term is... I will not bite."

She traced his hair line across his forehead he instantly relaxed, closing his eyes giving into the sensation. "You are safe with me come in closet if you wish." she said smiling at his reaction. Joe didn't know what to make of this. There had never been anyone give him physical comfort in a long time let alone someone that gave him such feelings. After he had paused for a moment his eyes opened to look at her. Those big beautiful eyes, a smile that was both comforting as well as inviting. He didn't fully understand why nuzzling into her would have much of a positive effect until he felt her warmth. Curie let out a small giggle of triumph and wrapped her free arm around him with her hand ending at the base of his neck. The arm she rested on searched for his hand and ended up on his belly instread.

The chemicals used to suppress his emotions had run out of his system and it was the first time of being so physically close to someone after what he etimated to be 20 years. He genuinely didn't know how to react as his breathing began to get heavily and his heart began to race. "May I?" he asked as his free hand began to move up to her hip and he tried to mimic her movements with the arm he rested on. Curie had been so fixated on his black eyes that she had barely noticed his movements. "Ah there is that free hand. You may... Touch me wherever you like as long as you don't move any clothes to do it." she said trying to hide a huge grin in her pillow. He took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss her cheek, deftly afraid of her reaction. She sighed at his lips touching her, not a reaction he could gauge exactly but she wasn't pulling away or saying no. His mind wandered wondering if this was really happening, if she was just being nice, how normal this type of thing was for her to do.

The longer he was under her arm the more relaxed he was until he slipped back into unconscious. This time his dream was just the two of them walking down a road and holding hands. 

By the time he woke up there was laughing in the living room. Joe had slept hard, very hard. He wiped drool from the side of his face and fixed himself up as much as possible before heading out making sure the membrane that looked like a pair of hazel eyes was in place. Danse had a genuine smile until seeing Joe while Nora rolled her eyes seeing the tension instantly build. "Ah Joe you are awake, this is good." Curie was beaming as soon as she saw him. "Please let me introduce to you messieurs Hancock and McCready. This over here is madame Nora and her son monsieur Shaun." she said while pointing to each one. Joe pulled a folding chair from the wall and sat next to Curie.

Hancock stood out among through group as a ghoul with extravagant clothing. Joe had barely remembered from his history classes as a child that he wore clothing g from the late 1700s. McCready wore typical mud colors, similar to Joes taste with exemption to the olive drab 8 point hat. He noted there was no Eagle, Globe and Anchor on it signifying it was an old part of a pre war US Navy uniform and not a stock US Marine uniform issue item. 

The two men looked at each other and grinned while Nora tried to cover a smile. They had all noticed how Curie had a glow that grew brighter as soon as he walked I to the room. Nora looked to Danse to try to stop him from brooding and asked, "So how is Finch Farm now." Shaun looked bored out of his mind wanting to go get Dogmeat and play. Joe picked up on this and asked him where he was at noticing the hint that was a synth.. Curie leaned towards Joe beaming as she crossed her arms. McCready rolled his eyes over to Hancock who was grinning from ear to ear. They weren't exactly invited but knew about Joe even before they had made it through the Red Rocket Gates. 

McCready began to whisper from the side of his mouth to Hancock, "Should we tell Danse that Mar-". Hancock abruptly and loudly stated, "Fuck no." The whole room stopped to look at them. McCready snapped, "Language man, what the heck." as he tried to get any attention off of him. Hancock couldn't do much other than look at Shaun and state, "Kid just don't do drugs okay? I know I tell you that, I will always tell you that." Danse stated to Hancock as he shook his head, "You sad little man." Hancock shrugged knowing it at least changed the subject while McCready stood up and said, "Yeah with that the two of us should go." Hancock raised his hands up waving to the imaginary masses, "Fine mungo... Got to see what I wanted anyway." As they walked out together you could hear them muttering and bickering to each other.

"It was nice to see them again." Curie said.

"Why did they come up from Goodneighbor." Danse asked.

"Didn't they come up with Mary?" Shaun asked.

Danse appeared to be in pain at the name as Nora patted Shauns hand, "Go find Dogmeat sweetie." Joe figured it was someone he didn't like from that reaction as everyone watched Shaun dart out of the house grinning. Danse continued his conversation with Nora about the low supply situation. Curie chimed in asking , "Didn't you want to step down from being... The Mother of the Commonwealth." She hadn't taken the hint on the subject change letting some of her old self show though a bit. Danse was was less inclined to be mad about Joe once he knew Mary was around. Nora let out a sigh as she crossed her legs, "So I can't care? I want to enjoy living with my son in my home. That doesn't mean I can't find out what's going on." Joe smiled remembering his mother and repeating what she said, "I just cleaned this up. How is it dirty again." Even Danse chuckled at that one. 

"So you are the the one everyone speaks so highly of? I realize I am a bit more.... Muted than most." Joe stated.

"Ah, I've heard and now seen. They say you can see synths... How much truth is there to that?"

"Well it's all in the eyes mainly. Up close its the pours and sweat. Too clean is the only way to describe it."

Nora tried to hide a grin as she asked, "Up close huh."

"He doesn't mean what you think. She knows about us, you as well." added Danse.

Nora waived her arms in the air, "Oh I didn't imply anything Danse and yes I know everything. Perks of being me I guess, inherent trust." She let her hands slap down on her thighs adding, "I Still want to protect people, so I am told". "Well this is still unprecedented information madame, yes?" Curie asked. The four of them sat quietly for a second. "Joe, my son means a lot to me. I took on the Institute and saved the Commonwealth at the same time. Honestly, I just want to protect him." Nora stated. Joe understood completely replying, "I've heard a mother will go through Hell for her child." He looked down into his lap as Curie put a hand on his shoulder. Danse had started off stating, "When I was with the Brotherhood of Steel, we had known a little bit about these Zetans. Even had aquired some weapo-". Joe had interjected, "The governments of the planet stole them". His eyes widened realizing how strange it sounds and continued, "There had been missions; Pre-war mainly. Go in, rescue Zetans and technology. Occasionally terminate a human or location." He looked back up, "Sometimes I couldn't get there in time. Then there are the things humans did to them, before me."

"So, you willingly joined with them to do these things?" asked Nora.

"Yes."

"Why? What made you leave who you were before." Danse asked.

"A better life I guess. It's been a long time but. Well, one of the few things I remember is my mother wouldn't go through Hell like you did for your son." replied Joe.

"When did you go?" Nora asked.

"Six... I think." he replied.

Curie leaned forward as they all stayed quiet. "All of 'zese scars, your eyes and the nightmares. You knew of zis would happen?" she asked not realizing how her accent had slipped back. Joe looked at her curiously not ever thinking about it. "Monsieur, have you ever heard of Stockholm syndrome?", she queried. Danse at this point realized how much Joe was broken as he lean forward and let out a deep sigh. Nora looked toward Danse and feigned a smile miserably. The three of them knew he needed them as much as they wanted to keep him close. For the Minutemen, the Railroad and possibly humanity.

"How did you leave?" Nora asked as she uncrossed her legs to lean forward.

"My... One of them helped me to... as she put it, I was free." Joe replied.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Danse asked.

"Survive and make it a better planet. Get off this ship, learn how to be human and survive. Use of any wepons or tactics are authorized. I may go anywhere and interact with anyone I choose. Make my way toward a gas station near 42.466673,-71.357954 just north. There are some individuals that have begun rebuilding.”

"Sounds a bit like a mission briefing." stated Danse.

Nora pulled her Pip-boy out and jumped slightly after plotting the coordinates then looks to Joe. "Well, apparently you made it", she said a bit shocked. Danse rubbed his chin looking to Nora.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't really know what to make of this Danse. Someone or something not of this planet has been watching us this whole time."

Joe looked away from the three of them and started swaying back and fourth nervously. Curie wrapperd her arms around him as Danse and Nora realized they should relent on questions. "Well I think Danse we should go for a walk." Nora said. Danse nodded and they made their way out after hugging Curie and shaking Joes hand.


	8. The Commonwealth isn't big enough for the both of us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse pisses Nora off.  
> Danse and Mary flirt.  
> Hancock tries to warn Joe not to hurt Curie.  
> Curie and Joe... Well... Just read.

Danse and Nora had just finished up with their meeting with a Minuteman messenger. A letter written for General Preston Garvey, she loved writing someone else as General. The next move was to go contact the Railroad, Desmona was not going to love hearing about this new turn of events. As they stood on the bridge between both settlements watching the runner leave for The Castle Danse sighed. "What has your mind big guy?" Asked Nora. She knew he had Curie, Joe and Mary on his mind but didn't want to be so direct.

"Joe was a bit more in depth and open compared to when we first met. He... He does need Curie but..." Danse couldn't figure how to finish without sounding rude.

"You don't want her hurt in the process." Nora stated.

Danse nodded and leaned forward on the new bridge railing facing west. He knew she also meant Mary, a move he kicked himself in the ass over every day. She moved in closer and patted his back his making him look down and smile and said, "You know I don't want to open old-." Danse interjected "I broke up with her, it's one of the stupidest moves ever made." He looked back at Nora, "I'm sorry, it's still too soon." She was a bit shocked with it being about 8 months and within that time he seemed to of come to grips with himself. "Danse I'm more worried about you being happy, especially with how quick life is now. Things have settled down quite a bit so why not do something before-.' she began to state. "What like you and Nate?" Danse interrupted again. The reaction on Nora looked like she had been stabbed in the gut by a loved one as he turned to face her completely regretting what he said before finishing

"Fuck. Norra, I... Shit... Look..."

"Oh no.. Danse I ripped a scab open and you did it back." She replied as she turned to walk away.

Nora wasn't able to let him see her eyes well up. He had enough going on and the last thing he needed to see was her hurting by his words. Better to look like she was more pissed or annoyed. Danse knew the truth though as he turned to lean back on the rail and spit into the water. Nora had gone through so much helping so many others on the search for her son just to find out find out he was the leader of the boogie men of the Commonwealth. She started to fill the the void with chems, alcohol and sex. The Brotherhood and Minutemen helped to get her to focus until she could find the synth version of Shaun and reclaim some semblance if life as she could grasp from a pre-war life.

He didn't realize Mary was walking over from the other side. Her gaze on him shown the feelings she still had before he broke up with her. There was a lump in her throat she felt as if her body was gliding across the bridge, she was buzzed from his presence. They had tried to keep her distance for one reason or another. Danse constantly kicked himself in the ass for letting someone like her go. Not letting go a day go by without reminding himself of what an idiotic move it was. Mary had been crushed and unable to be near him, wanting to keep her distance out of respect so he could figure himself out after being banished from the Brotherhood because of what he was. She also had heard the stories of how he and Curie had become so close. It had hurt her heart but would always prefer him to be happy.

"So this bridge isn't big enough for the both of us. What's it going to be step out of my way or me push you over the edge?" Mary asked with a coy smile. Not really the first way to open dialog after a few months without talking with a man she loved but Mary wasn't about to look like she lost any confidence. Danse made an audible gulp as he turned to face her before stating, "I'd like to see you try... Paladin." She feigned being hurt, "Realy now, that's Sentinel to..." her volume went down as she spoke realizing it may hurt his feelings. His brow raised at the news as he faught not eyeing her up. He knew her tone body very well hidden under the vault suit that was layered under a coat that looked very familiar. "You still wear my tags? How do you have Elder Maxon jacket?" He asked. Mary's hands rested in the coat pockets as she walked up to being a breath away from him as she twisted her body left and right ever so slightly replying, "Yes and he seemed to have an extra one laying around. Problem with that?" Danse could feel his mouth go dry and his heart pound. He lived for the moments of seeing her, hyping himself up knowing she was around. They didn't interact much with Curie around because she would hop between them far more as Danse was doing with Joe. It was honestly part of is jelious streak between the two of them. 

Danse relented and moved to the side and she tilted her head smirking. Her hand came out and rested on his chest as she looked up and smiled at him. She always loved putting her hands there knowing it drove him wild. It was how she had gotten him to be less awkard when they first started being intimate. Danse had always focused on the Brotherhoods teachings and ways of life before any carnal or intamate needs. Mary began with "We should do this again sometime..." but was unable to finish her words in front of him as she walked towards Sanctuary. She whispered, "Love." Danse turned around and wiped his face. Neither one had realized the other ones akward feelings or actions up to this point because they both been trying so hard to keep themselves together in the other ones presence.

Not too far off Joe was outside watching Shaun play fetch with Dogmeat around the neighborhood. He admired that Sturges had found a way to get enough pressure into the water purification units to deliver their contents to a few locations within Sanctuary. Curie would peek he head out the lab portion of the house and grin every time she saw Joe soaking in his surroundings as he sat in a chair in what was left of the driveway. Sturges and the others had worked very hard on making Curie an extention to her home for a lab using the garage. It was fully enclosed and connected to the kitchen with many odds and ends for to do science that had been donated by scavengers and found by her alike.

Curie was multitasking as ususal, reading a psychology book while looking for easier ways to create certain medical supplies. She slipped out with a glass of water to give to Joe gliding her hand across his shoulder and up the back of his neck. He wondered why there was a change in the amount of affection that changed after they slept in the same bed. Not that he would complain, it was amazing to have such feelings and sendations. He looked back at Curie smiling and leaned into her before standing up to give her the seat.

"Oh no, stay! I just came to bring you some water."

"Curie please, your break shouldn't consist of serving me."

Curie blushed, twirled the collar of her lab coat as she sat down and crossed her legs. He walked back inside to grab a folding chair only to return and find Hancock buzzed off of jet and McCready trying to cover it up and drag him away. "But seriously though, we love you... You know that..." said Hancock. McCready saw Joe head back inside and took his accomplice by the shoulders "Hancock we need to get going." Hancock brushed him off beginning to state "Hey now... I'm not finished but...", but halted himself watching Joe come out with three chairs. Without any question Joe placed a chair behind both of them very close together mistaking them as a couple.

As the three of them sat down Hancock continued, "Joe I realize your new in town. Hell man, new to this world after leaving the vault. But you need to understand the gem of the Commonwealth has taken you under her wing. Lets just say its not wise to make her-." Mary whooshed in at the nick of time stating, "Okay Hancock, I think he gets the picture." Curie had started to blush untill things went south. Seeing Mary made her bounce her leg in part out of stress. She had become so much more into herself as a synth mimicking a human picking up habits and not being able to focus on everything at the same time compared to being a Mrs. Handy. She viewed Mary as a threat but never thought about why. Mary never felt mutual as far as the threat part is concerned. Danse had caught the two of them taking quick glances at each other though before he had broken up with Mary. 

"Ah Mary, it is nice to see you again. What brings you up north from Goodneighbor?"

"Likewise Curie... Hancock wanted to pay a visit and I needed to stretch my legs", Mary responded. "This must be the new boyfriend the Commonwealth has been hearing about. Joe is it?"

Joe and Curie both had a bit of shock across their faces. He didn't realize they had been showing signs of being so close with one another. Curie was just being naturally defensive at this point seeing Mary as competition. He nodded in response to her, realizing it was the woman from yesterday that had roused such a response from Danse. He thought about how pretty she was, how pretty Nora also was and also how he felt guilty about such things in front of Curie. 

"Yeah, it was time again to get away from Goodneighbor again, just for a bit."

"To visit me and my as you call him... Boyfriend, yes?"

"Can't a Ghoul just stop by and say hi?"

McCready chuckled looking off to the side while pulling a pack of cigarettes out "Yeah, think of it this way. We had just been in the area to look at Thicket Excavations and uhh..." As Mary walked behind the two placing hand on each ones shoulders she smirked , "Yeah Thicket Excavations... Stick with that boys... Let's get going..." The two stood up and Hancock bowed to Joe and Curie, "Until the next meet, cute couple." Curie couldn't help but fan herself quickly before covering a grin and Joe just turned his head smiling at her.

Soon after the trio left, Curie had darted back into the lab so Joe brought the extra chairs inside. He went in to check up on her but opted to peek around the door instead hearing a song that played on her radio. The room itself did have a semblance of his past life and it made him a little uneasy. Instead of looking around he looked to Curie enjoying it while she dancing to Grandma Plays the Numbers pointing one hand in the air with the other on her hip mouthing the words. Joe leaned his head on her door jam admiring the view of her curves popping in and out from her lab coat with each move. The room seemed to dissappear the more he watched her to the point that Joe felt safe enough to walk into her lab. After a few steps he leaned against the jam making it creak. Curie hadn't noticed as she close her eyes and twirled a few times letting the coat open up at the bottom showing off her jeans. Her eyes opened letting loose the thin blue lines that hinted at her non human status. 

"Please tell me you have not been there for very long."

"Long enough." Joe stated letting his black eyes show.

She stepped toward him and pushed on his chest with one hand while tracing his breast pocket with the other, "Tell me."

"Curie, I don't exactly know what I am doing here..."

Curie loves not being the inexperienced one and it shows. The two she experemented with after her change let her do whatever she wanted and is sticking to that mantra, doing what she wants to now. Joe doesn't mind though with his lack of experience and submissive tendencies. She leaned in close to Joe knowing there was no place for him to go while grabbing his hands and placing them at her sides. A mischievous smile came over her face. He didn't understand his urge to move in closer, feeling his pulse raise. Joe could pick up her sweet scent as he slowly edged into her space to kiss her. They both had their eyes closed when their lips touched giving way to a flood of emotions that Joe had never felt and Curie was glad to experience again. 

"My lips tingle. Is this normal?"

"It can be, although I think the experiences can vary."

"How so?"

Curie grins and leans in for a second kiss as Joe ends up taking her breath away. She pulls back keeping her eyes closed smiling while moves her hands down to his waist as he began to flinch. Butcher Pete had begun to play and his fight or flight response kicked in as he whipped Curie out of the lab grabbing a nearby stool charging for her radio. It never stood a chance.


	9. Rip, tear, kiss and.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minutemen vs. Gunners with Joe/Curie in the middle of it. They make a new friend and then they....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has what some call smut at the end... I've thought about the role reversal of Curie taking someone else's virginity because everyone writes her while SOL is still looking for their kid. There is enough of that out there. I this AU she has been with one man and one woman during her "for science" phase (notice she doesn't say it? You will see why later.)
> 
> They let her do whatever she wanted to feel comfortable and in turn, she is still doing what she feels to be comfortable. Especially for someone raised to be subservient to a dominant person in his life.

Joe and Curie had lived together for a week before being requested to visit Egret Tours Marina a few hours earlier. Even with the extended Minutemen presence and newly erected protective wall the settlement had been seeing some attacks by land. Most of them had been the random Super Mutants but as the settlement built up it had caught the eye of Gunners. The gunfire was a brisk awakening to Joe, bringing him back into the element he understood. He wasn't afraid about anything until he saw the wall above Curie and Cait being peppered dropping small chunks of concrete and red block onto them. He didn't like the idea of charging the enemy in the open uphill but would rather get shot than have a scratch on her. His hunting rifle wouldn't be much good in the position he had and he could hear something comming toward the main gate assault so he propped it against the barrier he was behind and pulled out his pistol. Danse had still been inside talkimg to Preston before things heated up and they had an advantage of height as they took shots at the attackers. Joe saw nothing exept for the fear in Curie's yes as he turned to Danse yelling for covering fire. Danse nodded in agreement aiming towards a bulk of them still up on the top of the hill. Joe could hear Preston firing with haste at something near the gate with his lasermusket.

 

Joe sprinting toward the gate didn't go unnoticed as some of the fire was diverted toward him. He didn't pay attention though, letting the thuderious bolts of laser musket fire direct him to his first target. One of the Minuetmen had arrived with a rocket launcher and Danse quickly grabbed it having little trust in the "boot". The fact that the young man arrived pointing it at his own General while asking what to do next concerned both Danse and Preston. Joe rounded the corner of the gate to see a hulking suit of damaged power armor swinging at him. He easily dodged the augmented fists while noticing the attackers left arm had suffered large amounts of damage and the right leg had no armor at all leaving him in a wonderful position flanking her. Joe had fought pre-war soldiers with more training and knowledge than this lucky Gunner that had hap-hazardly claimed a suit they found. Her luck ran out as his first 10mm round went through between her leg right cheek and leg causing her to yell out in pain grabbing at the wound. This left him to dart behind her "The fusion core out in the open as ususal. Two hundred years and Noone has thought about moving or covering this vital part." he stated while pulling it out. The gunner slowly took to a knee as the actuators in her armor died from lack of power. Rockets began to streak overhead at her assailents and she began to wimper realizing they weren't going to try to save her or salvage the armor.

The Minutemen could hear all the commotion and rallied as Danse charged downstairs and out the building with his laser rifle still slung and launcher in hand. He was accompanied by Curie and Cait shortly before reaching the gate, not knowing what was going on as they heard a large amount of thuds, grunts and what they thought was the wall being damaged. 

 

Joe had the Gunner pinned to the wall, her armor showing damage from being pried open from the back. The tree had jaws dropped in awe of what had happened. Cait still not aware of the situation as Danse tried to figure a way to cover this up or at least take her eyes off the armor.

"I did assumed you were going to get Curie and Cait to better cover, no that were going to charge in like that Joe!"

"Oi Danse it's not like someone like myself needs protectin' ya know. I was watchin' the dainty flower just fine!"

"Madame please stop calling me zeese!" Curie retorted pulling away from analysing the injuries the Gunner had sustained.

Joe pulled away from the wall to let the unconscious gunner fall to the ground. His breathing had been calm and collect the whole time before letting out a sigh knowing he had broken some of the "Cardinal rules of Danse". Cat looked over the armor "This must of been a shotty' set of armor. Look, it doesn't even have a fusion core in it!" Joe shrugged letting out a smile, "Pretty good luck one could reckon." Cait then walked over to Joe smirking as she looked down at the still limp gunner on the ground. "I think you killed her, love. You do have the luck of a vault dweller." Cait said. Curie clenched her teeth and made fists at the remark as Danse put his hand on her shoulder to help calm her. Joe had picked up on this action the wrong way figuring Danse was making a move on her. The only thing he could think of doing was to walk away to go check for stragglers.

Upon reaching the top he could find they typical signs of combat. Parts of the ground soaked in blood, spent cartridges, casings, damage done to nature and a stray living Gunner barely holding on. Joe made his way over to him and knelt by his side with eyes heartless as he pulled out the Gunners own knife ready to jab him in the throat.

"Please... Th... The dog... Don't hurt my dog.... She won't fight..." The Gunner pointed to a tree it was tied to far enough away in the hopes no stray shots or fragments would hurt it. The internal bleeding made it hard to hear him so Joe moved in closer hear him say, "Tabitha... Her... Her na... She answers to Tabby als-." With that the nameless Gunner was gone he took the knife and sheath and proceeded to the tree. Curie was catching up with him as he walked over to meet this dog, weary of a trap. Tabitha paced back and fourth wimpering unsure of these new people approaching her. Joe kept the knife in his hand just in case and squatted just out now range of her chain. She cautiously limped over to him showing a little sign of being injured and began to sniff the air. Tabitha could tell her previous owners scent was on Joe but was so confused on what was going on. By now Curie had seen what was hapening and began to pull out a small surgery kit. She passed him touching the back of his neck making him drop his guard letting his black eyes show. Joe put his arm out to touch her back and ended up getting a hand full of her rear end that she quickly swatted away. 

"Oh shit Curie I uhh... Your hand moved away and I uh..."

"Right monsieur, I believe you." She said with a gleeful grin.

"Oh shi-I mean it's lovely and all but I'd not want to touch it... Uhm I mean.. Not without your-."

She turned to give him a look with her brow raised and a smile after kneeling down next to the dog "Monsieur, not now... "

Curie pulled some small fragments out of Tabitha and patched her up as well as she could at that moment. She was a large dog that looked similar to a mixed pre-war breed with dark brown covering most of her body with a white belly and light brown socks. Her paws and leg ratio made her appear to be not done growing yet even though she seemed to be almost as large as Curie. Joe could sense a lot of anxiety in Tabitha go away as she leaned into Curie and thanking them both by licking faces. They hadn't noticed Danse walking up from behind with a smirk

"Can we keep her?"

"Joe, that's usually a line Curie says." Chuckled Danse.

"Danse shut up, I do not ask zis."

"There have been countless birds... Two cats... The ragstag was fun... Especially with the Yo-"

"Danse! " She exclaimed with her face turning red with her French accent coming through again.

 

The men both realized it's not a good idea to push her buttons and headed back with their new friend. Joe made a point to let Tabitha visit the previous owner and buried him unlooted to the dissaproval to the rest of the settlement. The Gunner that used the power armor however was treated worse than the rest of the remains at his hands unbeknownst to Curie as she was tending to the dead inside the settlement.

 

Later that night Joe had Curie wrapped up in a blanket on his lap with their new friend Tabitha leaning against the chair happily panting away with a tummy fuller than it has ever been. Curie had one free arm wrapped around his back heading up his neck putting her fingers through his hair while the other stayed inside the blanket to fight the cold.... Or so everyone thought as she slowly caressed up and down his abdominal muscles. Joe had his right hand petting the dogs head and putting her ear between his fingers stroking away. Something he vaguely remembered doing with a favorite stuffed toy to help keep him calm as the visitor in his lap was driving him crazy with her touch and scent. His other hand wrapped around her outside of the blanket. Curie smiled as they rested their heads against one another. This calm feeling was soon interrupted by Cait giving off fake vomit sounds as she walked up to warm herself by the fire. Danse rolled his eyes in her direction making her stifle the noise that turned into more of a chuckle as she covered her mouth with a fist. He sat on as bench just far back enough so the light barely cast on him trying to give the two love birds more of as feeling like they were alone before Cait had shown up.

"Oh please! Like anyone wants to watch two twenty somethings act like teenagers in love for the first time."

"You are just jelious Cait." Replied Curie stick g her nose in the air.

"Well he sure knows how to fuck up a Gunner I'll give em' that."

Preston soon joined them after hearing Cait talking about hurting Gunners. He never exactly got over Quincy in the sense of PTSD. He could always lead against anyone else but was still a little lethargic against Gunners. Once he got going he was merciless, far beyond his normal calm and collect demeanor everyone was used to. Some even said he took pleasure in killing them while he always tried to save anyone else that he could without bloodshed. 

"I have to say... That ended well..." said Peston.

"I killed people today... It was fairly shitty, sir." replied Joe.

"You must had almost knocked that one Gunners head clean off when she left her armor Joe... I'd say that wasn't a shite day by a mile." Cait retorted.

Preston fought an urge to smirk as he looked toward Joe, still unable to get a read on him. He was trusted by Danse, Curie, and apparently Nora so he must not of been bad. Looking back the fire he chalked it up to him being a synth with how akward he looked trying to love on Curie. Joe leaned into a whisper by Curie saying they should retire for the night and he nodded. Cait gave off a feigned shocked face as if she wondered why they were leaving. Preston and Danse opted to let Cait have the chair and she pointed in her mouth, "Do you have any idea where that extra hand of hers was? I don't want to sit in that!" The chair was left empty as Curie had already taken Joe by the hand to their temporary bedding with Tabitha in toe.

It was an open bay type setting at the perfect distance to the rumbling water purifiers that gave off just the right amount of white noise to knock anyone out or not be heard by others. Curie pushed him on the bed and took a quick look around while tapping her fingers on her bottom lip. Joe lay down wondering what she was doing and if she was going to share their blanket. She lay down next to him draping the blanket over his body with a very coy smile. Curie leaned into him and they had a deep passionate kiss, pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth lightly as her hands went up his shirt to touch flesh. He gasped loudly, she quickly stopped what she was doing and trying to cover his mouth looking around while stifling a giggle. 

"You need to be quiet my love."

"What are you doing?"

"Me? No we... Are going to make love..."

Joes eyes widened at the prospect of experiencing more with Curie. To this point everything that had happened between them both was amazing. She sat up and untied their shoes while he let the membrane covering his eyes pull back to better see his surroundings. A thousand thoughts ran through his head at the same time and he felt as if his mind was going numb. She lay back down facing him with a mischievous grin returning her hands up past shirt feeling his abdominal muscles and tracing her fingers accross his v-line. His body shook with anticipation as he leaned in to kiss her while touching her cheek. She took his hand and slid it up her shirt coaxing it to her sides feeling a warm rush run across her body. They kissed passionately some more before she said, "Monsieur I need to be touched." As she coaxed his hand further to her breasts he let out a deep breath. They felt very smooth to the touch and he tugged downward on her bra lightly. "Mon amour I don't think we can get completely undressed tonight." She said while moving her hand across his member. Joe could see her skin had turned flush, was much warmer to the touch and her scent was intoxicating. He knew that the human body would give off different pheromones but this one was addictive as he leaned in to kiss her neck. She smiled gleefully letting her hand glide down into his pants feeling a small puddle had already formed making her hum lightly. Curie pulled her hands out pulling away long enough to lick her fingers while looking into his dark eyes. Her own eyes seemed to glow brighter in the moment and he wondered how no humans could see this as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Now love, understand this may not be as long as we would like so I need you to try to not get over stimulated yet." She whispered in his ear. He nodded watching her pulling her pants and panties down keeping one leg at her ankle. She straddled him long enough to make him shuffle giving her a better view of the room to watch for anyone comming in. He had never seen so much of her skin before, as he lost any control rubbing her thighs. Her hips grated at the thought of his hands dipping between her legs. She lay on her side taking his free hand and sucking on each of his fingers feeling the calloused tips gazing into his eyes. "I will guide you to my climax." She told him. Joe nodded as they positioned themselves looking around again. She slid his middle and ring finger into her with no effort letting out a slight gasp. Curie felt tension immediately in her gut looking intently at Joe positioning his thumb at her nub. His motions mimicking his pulse with how how much his motion was jerky, she kissed his lips and held his hand to pause for a few seconds until he calmed down. Pulling back she bit her lip giving a quick nod as his hands went back to work. He was a fast learner finding her sweet spot quickly so she let her hands have open season on his body. She resisted the urge to grab his member wanting his first climax inside her. She opted to admiring his hips and thighs instead. Curie mumbled about how much she was admiring his muscle groups calling each one out by name losing concentration as she went. 

The knot was growing at a large rate and she began to clench at his fingers gyrating on his hand. Her breathing became deep and erratic as she looked around the room and began opening her mouth and closing her eyes. Joe moved faster watching Curie lift her shirt up and sliding a hand inside her bra pulling out one of her breasts. "Suck on it." She commanded. Joe happily did as he was told noting it was driving her crazy. She bit down on her hand as the rushed feeling overcame her letting out a moan as her body gave into him having the tension released and explode throughout her body. He saw how weak this made Curie while she had a hard time trying to coax his hand from between her leg. Joe pulled his hand up to his nose and closed his eyes taking in her scent she opened her eyes giving a hazed look to see him sucking her juices off his fingers. She lay down for a minuet letting the misfire of her nervous system die down. 

At first Joe wondered if she was okay, as if her cheesy grin didn't give it away. Curie pulled him in for a kiss before sitting up and pushing him down. Her shirt still hiked up with the skin of one breast popping out. She stuck her hands back behind her shirt while looking a round again biting her lip and her bra popped lose. She realised it was larger than his two fingers as she pressed her body against his whispering in his ear, "I will slide you in slowly and you not move. I trust me when I say you want this to last." Joe nodded very enthusiastically. She positioned herself taking in the tip first watching his reaction. His jaw dropped as he pressed his nead into the pillow. Every few seconds taking a little more in at a time until she could feel his hips. Every movement he made a stifled gasp. Curie had a gratifying smile on her face as she took his hands and slid them onto her thighs. She fought the urge to buck as his hands glided across her body exploring every curve he could reach. "Curie I've never set so complete." he tried to whisper but came out more as a gasp. His body felt like all his nerves were rumbling in anticipation and he was losing control quickly. She knew this as she covered his mouth and began bucking down on him. His eyes widened as he was moaning into her hand and she whispered to him, "Cum for my my love. Claim me as yours." He began to moan louder and she tried to hush him and chuckle at the same time.

Not much later he was a puddle of quivering mess between her legs. She moved her hands and kissed him deeply again. Curie reached down under the bed for two rags and a can of clean water. She had been mulling this over for a while and planning this all day. After they cleaned up and put their clothes back on they spooned. Joe trying to be coy slid his hand up her shirt for more skin. Curie rolled her eyes and lifted the back of her shirt pressing into him feeling the mutual need for flesh as they both quickly slipped to dreamland.


	10. Emotional changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse goes to visit Mary but has issues.  
> Hancock wakes Mary.  
> Nora goes out and leaves Shaun with Curie and Joe.

Danse had been thinking about what to say for months as he sat at the bar in the third Rail. His life had turned a complete 180 finding out he was a synth. He downed another shot questioning what was going through his mind the day he broke off with Mary. "The only stable thing I had going at that moment to and I blew it." He thought to himself. Now he was in her town, she had come here to get away from him. He had never realized that his relationship with Curie had seen as if he had moved on up untill this point. Danse had come all this way after months to try to tell Mary how much he loved her just to realize he was jelious of Joe.

"How the fuck could I do this." He thought. Danse felt as if he had failed himself moreover both Joe and Curie yet worse off Mary. He had shattered her heart into a million pieces. Hancock sat down next to him and patted him on the back. He was smart enough to know something was going on. The two of them had bonded little after his ordeal because Mary moved into town soon after. Hancock greeted him cheerfully, "Danse, I think you're in someone's space." as he smirked.

"She know I am here?"

"You kidding? Before you came in the gate brother."

"Is she mad?"

"Is she ever?"

Hancock looked around and ordered a double for both of them. There was a mutual understanding between the two. Mary Blare meant the world to both of them. "Joe and Curie doing good?" Hancock asked. Danse nodded quietly thanking him for the subject change "They are doing very well." Danse replied, "They have a dog now." Hancock Chuckled as they received their drinks, "So are they going to send out save the dates yet?" Danse failed at trying to hide a frown taking his double as quickly as he could. He was still too sober to keep his filter but not enough to not realize his feelings shown through. Hancock's Dave grew grim at the prospect of what was happening but didn't say a word about it. "How is Shaun?" He asked. Danse chuckled, "Well he still hasn't opened up to Joe yet. His crush is still pretty strong with Curie." They both sat there silently for a few seconds.

"Do you want me to tell Mary you're looking for her?"

Danse looked at Hancock with a smirk, "Do you think it's a good idea in this condition?". Hancock replied cocking his head to the side, "I wouldn't if I were you. It's never been your style." Danse looked down at the empty glasses piled up in front of him. Nodding his head Danse realized at that point he had gone too far.

"Agreed... Thanks Hancock."

The two parted their own ways, Danse headed back to his room to sober up as the great Mayor of Goodneighbor went to walk amongst his people. He lit a cigarette as soon as he stepped out the door nodding to some of the Neighborhood Watch. Things had gotten better after the fall of the Institute. The walls had been pushed out further and elated to much more secure than he old ramshackle mess. More buildings had been salvaged and they had begun to grow some of their own food. When he had taken over it was out of a revolt. Things had been bad yet slowly getting better untill they worked with the Minutemen. It really picked up at that point. It was late and not much was going on. Fewer people sleeping in the now cleaner streets and everyone had a striking chance at food, he was proud. He stopped at one of the buildings taking a drag before looking for a small rock but opting for a few pebbles instead. Hancock focused on one window in particular and lobbed one out every few seconds untill Mary's head popped up. Her hand holding her hair down for dear of bed head. Hancock smiled with the last bit of his cigarette in his mouth as he shrugged.

Mary let him in to her apartment. She had rushed to throw a flannel and jeans on but wasn't happy about it. He rubbed his chin noting she didn't have time to but a bra on or button the shirt up all the way. He asked, "You realize what time it is right?" Her only response was to look at him and half coherently ask, "What are you talking about? I told you to let me know when he got here." He smiled trying to keep focused on her face

"Well let's just say he may of had a little too much to liquid courage at the bar."

"Damnit Hancock. What did you do?!"

"He was like that before I got to him, I swear.

Mary gave him a motherly look knowing he had to off contributed in some way. His only defense was, "C'mon Pumpkin you know I'd not do you like that." Mary rolled her eyes before scoffing at the fact it's still dark out. "But you still woke me up for this?" She was fighting his charm. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him when he called her that. It had started the night he had put a dare on her to ride a Brahman that ended up with her breaking a leg. She sat down next to him fanning herself not really knowing what to do next. He looked at her worried and reminded himself that it's not his place to mention his theory about Curie and Joe. He let out a large smile trying to push it out of his mind as he stood up and walked over to her fridge.

"You want one?"

"Sure, why not."

Hancock popped the caps off the bottles and plopped back down in a chair. He handed Mary a bottle and they tapped them together without saying a word. After a few moments Hancock asked, "So what's your course of action?" Mary brushed the hair from her forehead showing the scar going across her face and looks up at the cieling for a few seconds. "No clue. There is too much going through my nead. Did he move on with me and get with Curie? Was he just a cock block for his cute little therepist? After all this time are we even compatible?" She rambled on further, "It's so easy to change in this world now. How would this even work with me being in the Brotherhood still? If Maxon tasks me away, even though he shouldn't." Hancock nodded as she went on taking a wigs and had deep thoughts about the situation. "Pumpkin you are a good person and you mean a lot to me... Nobody ever wants to get hurt." Mary nodded taking a swig herself. "So, if I may make a proposition. Be friends for a bit. It will help you two if you eased into anything." He said. Mary mulled it over for a few seconds before fully realizing what time it was. She got up and headed back to her bed asking, "Are you sticking around on the couch?" Hancock smirked and took another swig laying down before she turned the lights off.

Back at Sanctuary Curie tried to hide all but her innocent looking eyes behind Tabithas head as they both sat on the couch. "No Curie, she cannot be on the furnature." Joe stated. He knew his words weren't going to get far with eather of them as Tabitha lay her head on Curie's shoulder putting her ears back. Curie had on a set of clean blue jeans and a white v cut shirt that she wore knowing he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "She is like a big warm teddy bear though. So soft, fluffy and warm." She explained. Joe walked back into their bedroom to finished getting dressed knowing that if he ever pulled guard duty that she would sneak the dog in bed. They had both grown so accustomed to cuddling one another and after being so intimate it was hard for both of them to just think of being alone. He had started going through a dresser drawer to find a clean shirt when Tabitha entered casually trotting up to him, plopping down and leaning into him. He had moved into Curie's room after they returned from the trip a week ago. 

"Sweetheart do you remember what I did with my clean black shirt? I wanted to do laundry today."

"Do you really need to put one on? I do enjoy admiring this view."

"I dont think its appropriate with who is visiting... Besides wouldn't you get mad if someone else saw what they are missing?"

Her jealous streak came through as she entered their bedroom. She gazed him over looking at his tone muscles walking up to Joe wrapping her arms around him. "No, you are mine." She stated before kissing his back. He felt as if very spot she touched melted a little and smiled. Tabitha darted for the door wagging her tail the whole way. Curie copped a feel on Joe before walking to greet their guests. Joe reacted by becoming flustered and forgot what he was doing and was pushed back into the room and told to put a shirt on. Shaun entered with a large smile on his face seeing Curie and Tabitha. Dogmeat followed Shaun into the house and settled in with Tabitha after they gave each other the once over snif. Nora was going out with Piper, apparently it had turned into code for the few that knew they were seeing each other for "private time". She was still in a bit of a pre-war mentality so having others know she was in a same sex relationship especially knowing it was more physical than emotional, was taboo in her mind. As Nora talked to Curie about the plans in a round about way he surveyed the living room.

They had board games set up, science books and magazines with snacks and even bones for the dogs. Joe walked out after finding the shirt making sure his eyes were covered. Curie smirked at his choice of clothing, mud colors, black or blue had always been the selection. Shaun plopped down on the couch with a scowl as soon as he realized Joe was there. Curie had known of the his feelings towards Joe but hadn't felt any negative feelings over Danse. It saddened the three adults that as time had been passing this happened. Nora sat down next to her son giving him a motherly scowl as she quietly reminded him about a conversation that they had earlier. Joe had a backup plan to take the dogs out for a hunt. Tabitha needed training and Dogmeat was a great aid, even with Joes telepathic connection growing stronger. "I will be heading out, you two be fine on your own for now?" Joe asked. Curie sulked knowing the reasoning and wishing it wasn't the case. She walked the dogs and Joe to the door tugging oh his hand slightly to try to slow him down. Shaun brooded over what was happening completely disliking their display of affection. Joe looked over to see Shaun with his arms crossed before pulling Curie outside planting a kiss on her lips. She sighed, "I understand, I guess. This does not mean I like this." Joe touched her cheek.

Nora walked up akwardly, "Look I am so sorry, I don't want to interrupt but if this doesn't work I totaly-" Joe interjected as he smiled, "No Nora, I need to take Tabby out and Dogmeat can help... There is a plan in place ladies, don't let it occupy your mind." Curie looked at him skeptically as he walked off with the dogs trotting behind. Not far off he pointed to Piper and Nora making the two of them blush. Shaun realized his sour attatude had caused some problems and began to feel bad when the ladies walked back in. Nora said her goodnights and Curie sat in a chair nearby. After a few boardgames Curie had let out a sad sigh Shaun had picked up on her distress.

"Curie... I am sorry... I... don't understand why, but I don't like him... He is not like Danse, Hancock, McCready...Or Sturges..." he said sadly. She asked hesitantly rubbing her hands on her thighs, "Is it because he is my boyfriend?" Shaun didn't know how to reply opting to look down in shame instead. "Monsieur, you do realize what he means to me?" asked Curie. Shaun looked back up at her tilting his head as he replied, "He makes you happy." She nodded smiling warmly sitting up straight keeping her hands in her lap. He looked away from her long enough to reply, "Maybe I can give him a try then." 

At that same time Dogmeat silently prowled with Tabitha not too far behind mimicking him as Joe scanned around the area. They had brought back the trophy of a radstag. Things had been going as planned and he was happy. As they approached the settlement he wondered how the reaction would turn out to be. He dropped of his game to the butcher in the market swung by the general store to pick up a package and headed home. He grabbed the doorknob and let out a sigh before entering. Shaun door swung open before Joe could push it in, "Hey Joe!" He was taken off guard as the dogs darted in but more so by the reception. Joe entered seeing Curie charging at him pecking his cheek. He loved her affection and felt like there was never enough. They let him go wash up as sitting back down at the living room table leaving the package at the door. Joe entered the room to see Shawn cackling and Tabitha this time on Curie's lap. Joe sat down in the chair noting how happy everyone was. "No tension at all." he thought. "She is so big Curie! That doesn't hurt at all?" Shaun asked while holding back a laugh.

They went out and ate dinner then headed back home. This had been an all day affair that would end tomorrow morning and Joe planned on capitalizing on the situation. Joe and Curie watched Shaun play with the dogs in the front yard until the light was all but gone. They held hands and inched the chairs close and closer until she leaned into him covered in a blanket. The tension had gone away for the most part and it shown in spades.

"What happened?"

"I have my ways monsieur. " Curie smirked sipping on a Nuka-Cola. "What is in the box?"

Joe smiled as he whistled for the dogs. Curie had a curious look on her face as he gestured to have them all meet him in the back yard. Soon after he had met them with the package. Using the last bit of light he opened up the suprise and began to put it together. When Joe was done the moon was in full bloom and there was a telescope erected in the middle of the yard. "Shaun, I got this to see the stars but to be honest it's not the best... I hear that you can create some awesome stuff and was wondering if you could... Maybe fix this one up or make something way better?" Shaun looked through the eyepiece and was awestruck at all he could see. Joe slipped, "Pre-war, there usually had been too much light pollution to see the milky way with the naked eye. Granted it's still not the closer you are in the settlement but it's still a better view. " Shaun hadn't picked up on it but Curie did nudging him. The boys stayed up until she had to be the responsible one and drag them inside.

What started as a tense day, ended as a sweet one for Curie.


	11. Area denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curie and Joe are jerks to one another and he ends up with a bad set of blueballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots happened this week. I hope it didn't show too much in the writing.

Joe sighed as he entered the bedroom seeing two lumps in the bed. Tired from standing security watch yet thinking of an awesome cuddle sleep. He didn't have time for this and knew that Curie had let Tabitha in the bed again. Curie was facing away from the door trying to hide a huge smile on her face with her hands doing a horrible job pretending to sleep. Tabitha looked over innocently as Joe snapped his fingers. After a second of staring at one another the dog slinks out of bed and walked out into the hallway facing the entrence. He stripped down to his underwear and lay down feeling the bed shake from Curie giggling. He wasn't mad but wasn't happy, opting to not aknowlage it. After a few seconds she became steamed that he didn't nuzzle into her, showing it by elbowing him a few times.

"What is that for?"

"I want your touch and you deny me."

He debated for a second knowing his hands and feet were in fact frozen blocks. "Does she actually want this? I am sleeping in dog fur but does that mean she deserves this?" Joe thought to himself. He was hesitant to ask, "Are you sure Sweets?" She turned her head trying to feign a sad, discusted look feeling a little hurt. Joe held his breath for a second seeing she had one of his shirts on and nothing else. It was one of the moves she made for "easy access" knowing he liked to cup her breasts to go to sleep. He lifted up the back of the shirt so they could get skin to skin contact with their bodies and then made the move to slide his hand up from her thigh to between her breasts but didn't make it past her hip. Curie jumped and dangled half out of bed before propping herself up, "A quoi pensez-vous?". Joe held his gut while she stumbled out of bed and swatted him a few times, "Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous êtes tellement stupide!" He began to laugh harder as he blocked, "Sweets I have no idea what you are saying." She paused long enough to put her hands on her hips and roll her tounge around in her cheek trying to hold back a smile about the situation. He tried to stifle a swoon only workng so well. From how the cloth draiped across her skin to her cold nipples popping out he thought about how sexy she looked in his shirt. Between this and her eyes glowed piecing the dark in the night and left him speechless with the blood moving from his head to another extremity.

Curie felt a little bad about calling him stupid and replied with, "I asked you why you did this and.... Called you a jerk....." Joe could tell the level of disappointment in herself and grabbed her by the arm pulling her back into bed giving her a deep kiss. "Please find a way to warm your hands up." She said chuckling trying to swat them away playfully. Joe tilted his head looking at her as he lay on his back with a playful grin. "What do you think is going to happen now?" she asked. Joe slid his hands under his butt to try to warm them for her and in the process his growth caught her eye. Curie bit the inside of her lip feeling like he should be punished but didn't want to deny herself of any of the gratification she had been thinking about the whole time he was on watch.

"You will keep your hands as they are, Yes?" She questioned him. He nodded at her curiously then began to grin seeing her begin to straddle his head. Curie lifted his shirt to let her bare body rake across his to seal the deal on his growth and began to breathe warm air on it through his underwear. His feet wiggled around trying to match her hips as she grinned seeing this reaction, "lick" she ordered him.

Unalike Curie, he never climaxed that night. Even though that was the case it was one of the best experiences of his life.

He woke up later in the morning opting to sleep in and realized his sack felt very sore. She had given him a nasty case of blueballs that his body still hadn't recovered from. He was used to this sensation before but it was never so agonizing. He walked his way out towards the kitchen hearing Curie making breakfast. Buthcher Pete was playing on her new radio off in the background and he had walked in her dancing again. They both understood that trying to fix 20 years of abuse was not going to happen overnight but there were times where he still wanted to just cave in and go hide in their bedroom. He realized that her laboratory was very unsettling to him and couldn't be bothered to go in there and the kitchen itself with some of her equipment being sanitized always kind of gave him some jitters. As long as he stayed in either of the two bedrooms or the living room he was fine. He hadn't really told her very much of what they had done to him in great detail the most definitely never told her about when they exchanged out is human blood for Zetan. Joe had seen her create the crudely synthesized version more commonly known as "glowing blood packs" a few times and up to this point it's very lucky to never have gotten cut in front of her. One of the biggest fears that they had always instilled into him with that anything that Oryx did would be nothing compared to what the humans would do. Sadly after 20 years of being told this he was staring at the most supportive woman in his life living in fear that she was going to chop him up.

He turned around to try to slip out of the kitchen only to find he had been caught as soon as his back turned. Curie darted over to him wrapping her arms and squealing his name. She nuzzled into Joe melting any defense he had against her raising his hand to caress hers. "I don't want it to be like this my love." she said to him. Nora had heard back from the Railroad and they were supposed to rendezvous with some of their people to meet. Curie and Nora had told him about what they did before the Institute fell and how the mission had changed. The only thing is Nora didn't want Curie to come with them. It would be the first time the two of them would be separated since he first saved her life. He felt selfish for his biggest fear was the nightmares that would return. Joe realized she was safer than he would be. Curie was more worried about his safety outside the gates. They both had been wondering who would watch Tabitha. Each had taken care of her in different ways and the overall fear they both had was what she would miss more. Like two parents worried about a child they had mulled it over but Curie won of course. He let out a deep sigh before turning to face her. Brushing the hair off her brow before lightly kissing her lips. Joe "I will take her if you wish... But you two would be safer together." Joe protested. She objected , "Non, we will will not discuss this further."

Tabitha was laying on the couch as they moved back to the living room. As soon as she saw Joe she hopped off the furnature and trotted over to the front door. Curie and Joe smiled at one another.

"Shall we go for a walk?"

"Oui."

Later that day they stood outside the house with Nora, Shaun and both dogs. Dogmeat an Shaun would stay with Curie. Nora was only going to take Joe part of the way with Deacon, mainly to make sure they would get along for both of their sake. Joe still didn't have as much of a sense of humor especially the kind Deacon had in spades. "Curie you look like an overprotective mother letting her son go to school for the first time! He will be fine!" laughed Nora. Curie didn't like it as she fixed his collar pouting slightly. Joe kissed her forehead as the dogs chased each other around the group. Shaun wondered what was funnier to watch, Nora tinkering on her Pip-Boy trying not to pay attention to the lovebirds or their public displays of affection.

"Mom found us some Fancy Lad Snack Cakes... Would that calm you a bit?" Shaun asked.

"Oh did she? This may be a good thing, yes." Curie replied.

Joe knew she liked them but gave a curious look as Nora shook her head. "Okay kids time for us to hit the road!" said Nora. Joe was a bit confused with Shaun being the only adolescent. Then there were off it was the first I'm that Nora and Joe had been alone. She opted to wear the vault suit mainly knowing that it would dissuade attackers. She also hoped his eyes wandered a bit, a guilty pleasure of hers was to be seen. She hadn't been with a man since Nate and it was taking a a toll. They talked more about his situation, the Railroad as well as what life was like pre-war. Joe picked up on how she didn't like to talk about herself too much and chose not to press the issue. They passed through Concord with little problems especially with a dog giving them heads up on anything going on.

"So what is it with Shaun, Curie and those snack cakes?"

"Oh... Well it's kind of a theory that Synths can't get enough of them... The Gen 3s at least."

"Seriously? That's odd."

"Well every Synth I've met so far seems to love them. Then again after 200 years they still taste good. Better than Rad Roach at least."

They both laughed and he realized she was quite a bit more lax than she was around Curie. It was something he was enjoying in a strange way. Between how many of the other settlers that had been attracted to males acted around him one would almost say most feared Curie. "She had seemed a bit possessive at times the more I think about it." He mumbled by mistake. Nora looked at him smiling knowing that he was realizing.

"Did she ever tell you about some of her early experements?"

"What ones? She seemed to make it sound like there had been many."

"Aahh... Well... Let's just say she and I helped each other with some....."

"You have peaked my curiocity... Yet I am in some ways afraid to ask."

Nora blushed, "It she hasn't said anything then I think I've said too much already."

Joe didn't exactly understand with how much Nora had to learn about being in a body. Curie on he othere hand made sense. She wanted to drop the subject so he did even though he thought he got it about a mile later. Joe had no clue the two women had a previous relationship, she knew exactly how territorial Curie was acting.They made only a few contacts with dangerous animals between Concord and their way to te hade Super Duper Mart rendezvous.


	12. Missed the train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hit a snag to say the least on the way into meeting the Railroad contact.
> 
> We are coming close to an end. Joe has been deciding on his next move as learning what it's like to be in this world he helped to create.

Drummer Boy darted around the damp dark room. His plans had been changed for getting things ready for their newest visitor. The rumor was it didn't start out well between the Railroad contact and this tourist so he had to act fast for more dead drops. Desdemona stood in front of her maps as usually looking things over chain smoking. She was beyond her normal stressed self being completely furious at Deacon. No one had known what happened but the original plan was to meet up half way. The signal things had gone south was Charmer (Nora) would escort Joe all the way into HQ herself instead. The problem is nether is what happened, instead they had turned around and headed back towards Sanctuary. Des never told anyone Joe's capabilities past Carringtion but the potential of having another agent was paramount and everyone knew it. They have had a lot of new contacts but the fear was remnant gen 3 Synths infiltrating as they still did in the settlements. With the Institutes surviving remnants a small enigma P.A.M. was now all but usless as the remaining agents shuffled freed Synths out of the Commonwealth. Doctor Carrington being the only other person to know the situation was indifferent as far as Joe was concerned. The Railroad assets already involved were of more importantce in his mind than possibly someone delusional. He had wanted to make his own diagnosis and was the main reason Curie wasn't allowed in HQ anymore. 

Miles away Joe was sitting on a tree stump rebandaging Nora's left arm while Tabitha wandered close by. They had been hit by raiders using robots and although victorious it didn't come without cost. Joe failed at hiding that he had been stabbed deeply a few times and Deacon had a broken leg. It seemed like everyone on two legs would need stitches. "Ya know new guy, hopping Iinto to a fist fight with an Assaultron with two flaming swords isn't a good idea." Deacon said while fixing his shades. Joe looked at him quizzically not getting that was the closest thing to a thank you for saving him that he could get from his new "friend". This man they came out to meet was by all means undercover yet seemed out of place as a trader. At this point it didn't matter much that Deacon had a lousy back story with a good costume. 

The three of them were the only survivors by an attack of what would later be known as The Rust Devils. Nora and Deacon stared at Joe while his wounds kept weaping green blood through his bandages. He had been carrying the other injured other half of the Thunder Bunnies around. Nora knew Deacon felt horrible about the situation but the more he opened his mouth the harder it was for Joe to not want to leave him behind. Deacon hid his feelings behind his shades! "Uh Joe, just sit for a bit longer. You have uhm... Green on you again." Joe without taking his eyes off of Nora stated,"I still haven't understood completely why you opted to wearing such a known vault suit just to have it get damaged let alone how we had tried to be incognito. " Nora stifled a chuckle, "Because.. This is how Thunder Bunnies roll..." Deacon shook his head smiling. 

Nora started going over Joes wounds and asked, "You haven't had anything to dull the pain Joe. Are you okay?" Joe had rigged a harness up to carry Deacon on his back. There had been a few instances of him showing any sign of pain but the seemed to be fewer as they went along. 

"I am fine Nora. My only request would be to irrigate these wounds and change out my bandages before.... ."

"You've gone this far just blotting up green goo Joe. Why care?", asked Deacon with a hint of sarcasm.

"Deacon!"

"Can you figure how her reaction would be seeing the three of us come walking in anywhere? My blood glows green Deacon, stop pretending for a minuet."

The three of them sat silently as Tabitha trotted up and lay her head in Joe's lap. "We need to find a place to rest or get back at it." Joe said as he stroked her ears between his fingers. "The Starlight Drive In is nearby. It should be the safest place if I am not mistaken." He added. "Well we can't push forward in this condition that's fore sure" added Deacon. Nora helped Joe strap Deacon upon is back and they returned on their treck away from their goal. The truth on why Nora kept going forward is she wanted to know why Joe was so appealing to Curie. In many ways he seemed like an emotional flake but as time passed by on their treck he had opened up. She also had remembered her first impressions that had Danse on the defensive and hadn't been good. She didn't want to have to deal with any of this shit anymore. They would hike for a bit and take a rest as carrying extra weight was taking its toll on Joe. 

"Joe, what can I do?" Nora asked, "This is getting worse on you."

"Honestly?" Joe was huffing and puffing lightly. Something he normally wouldn't have done carrying so much weight. "I need quite a bit of protein. My body can normally get clots easily and start to repair itself but I've lost so much blood and the straps keep reopening these wounds." Nora stood there as Deacon replied "So just head back to the nearby Super Duper Mart." Joe was lost on the sarcasm as he had been for much of the trip. "A large bug would do fine. Honestly as long as we make it back sooner than later and let me rest for a day or so there will be no signs of injury after a change a clothes." Joe replied. After another rest they made it to starlight drive. Deacon was splinted up much better and a runner was dispatched to Sanctuary of the situation. 

Joe and Nora weighed in on the situation while sitting atop the drive in movie screen. Everyone had been patched up much better and Joe had his wish before they arrived. She smoked a few cigarettes between their meal. She had caved to the old the habit looking for her son. Shaun lectured her as much as Nate had after learning she was pregnant so she did it more when away from Sanctuary. "These raiders aren't like anything that had been seen before." She said while cutting into a Brahman steak. Joe had inhaled his food way before Nora, a product of training and his body hungering for nutrience. Nora proceeded to keep going, "I've never seen such heavy armor-I mean these guys are wearing robot parts." She closed her eyes tasting the meat, one of the few things that hadn't changed from pre-war.

"Do you plan on returning to Sanctuary or keep heading off to go all the way into the Railroad drop off?" She asked.

"Although I don't exactly u derstand him, I want to make sure your friend gets to safety. Wherever that may be"

"Thoughtful, but now that we are here he can take care of himself."

"A broken leg in the Commonwealth?"

Nora smiled as she looked down upon the settlement. It was in some ways a test upon his character. Not just for the railroad per say but for her as well. The drive in settlement had been cleaned up fairly well. Some buses had been moved around to be converted into barrier outposts or loving accomidations and the cars scrapped. Being one of the earlier settlements it had been able go grow and flourish quite well with time. They even had set an honorary room for Nora since she had founded this settlement as well. There were four beds in a room in the screen building but not much else. She had told them to use it for overflow or transients but the mayor never listened. After dinner they proceeded to head to the room each of them had a stack of gear at the foot of a bed. The room itself was basic with the previous war American flag, Minuteman flag shelving for supplies, a round table and 4 chairs. 

"You must be glad to know royalty Joe." Teased Deacon.

"Shut up Deacon." Nora dropped a plate of food on Deacons bed making him feign agony.

Tabitha looked up from the 4th bed at the commotion. Joe hadn't noticed her on it and was a bit annoyed that Deacon hadn't corrected her. He snapped his fingers and pointed in front of him and she did as she was told immediately. Deacon and Nora watched the other Joe grab his hunting rifle as he left to go for a trot with his dog and waited for the door to close.

"He wants to get you to safety."

"Yet he let's me be near you? Curie has a soft spot for this guy... I don't see it."

"It has nothing to do with his humanity huh. Jumping in front of an Assaultron for you and all."

Deacon had nothing. His wisecracking was at an all time low around Joe stating, "I want to say something like I feel so repressed." He pulled up the dish to his lap and began eating. Nora pulled put a deck of cards and dealt out a hand of solitary waiting for the fellow Thunder Bunny to finish eating before a game of Canasta.

Joe walked around the settlement amazed at the ingenuity that had evolved. The electricity, water wells, market places and defenses of each place he had visited to this point left him hope. Joe still felt guilty about all the things he did pre-war but still suffered levels of Stockholm Syndrome. Humanity had become a parasite upon earth and needed to be put into check. Yet every person he talked to was an individual. He dare not look away from their eyes knowing he caused their pain. How many of them would exist if it wasn't for the fateful events he had put into motion. How would the planet be after 200 years of fighting over resource wars. One of the two superpowers would of hit the button if he hadn't been inserted to do it for them. 

They headed out of the main entrance walking the road toward the bridge. Tabitha stopped, her ears perking toward gunfire. It was far off in the distance, no way for them to get involved in time and not near any of the provisioner trails. He had gone from cold, analytical and as an emotionless weapon to reflecting upon himself. Trying to figure your emotions can be a hard thing for a human and he never had time to do it before. Too Busey being beaten, training, augmented or learning about humans from an outsiders perspective. Should he feel guilty for not investigating what must of been a few miles away? If it was a child defending themselves from the world? For all he knew it was rival raider gangs fighting over chems or a teddy bear. "Small Tatoes."Sturges had once said. Joe thought, "This must be the context."

Joe hummed a few songs to himself feeling as if there was no purpose or direction in life. Ojieg's last orders to him were so open ended. The Minutemen seemed to be too lax for him. He almost tore one's head off for how they reacted in a firefight but was reminded that they are not professional soldiers. Joe wouldn't consider the Brotherhood on the principle of what happened to Danse alone. After what seemed like a mile he and Tabitha headed to the drive-in.

Before he opened the door Joe peered through thr glass. He noticed Deacon and Nora in mid-game slapping cards down on one another. She was extremely lax around him almost glowing. He had an idea, a test. Joe cleared his mind before walking in. He hadn't looked for pheromones on anyone other than Curie! "Why not try now?" he thought. To Joe it was like a shock wave of emotion as the door opened. Deacon smelled like a pre-war gentlemen with his aftershave. He had no intentions in his demeanor or body language as opposed to Nora. He could sense her body was warmer and giving of the correct sex pheromones to let Deacon know. Even Joe realized what was going on and he still had to be coached by Curie. It all stopped as soon as they noticed they weren't alone though.

"Oh look, it's about that time to stop playing anyway."

Everyone packed up and readied for bed. Before Nora turned the light out she scanned around to see Tabitha lay next to the bed Joe was in and Deacon was already snoring lightly. Joe had an akward look on his face but didn't make much more into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note chapter 13 has the Zetans forcing samples from Joe and it has strong sexual overtones. Skip it if you would like.


	13. Light Fight to Fright Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the Zetans forcing acts on Joe from stealing a Giddyup Buttercup and another operation.

Joe waited in the forest standing in a tree by some factory workers. He wore a Chinese stealth suit, not his favorite choice. The Zetans thought if he were to get caught it would make them think he was a Chinese spy. Most of them thought humans looked all exactly alike anyway. It was nearing the end of the day and the labor force was punching out. A few cars had stuck around, many of the supervisors had stuck around for a meeting. Joe leaned against the trunk looking for his primary target. A weapon that was of the highest of importance to his handlers created by a man named Arlen Glass. They said he may even be carrying it on him. It was an odd mission because of the lack of soldiers or defenses. 

It just seemed too fishy. Americans weren't known to lack in defense. It was almost more a part of their heritiage. It went hand in hand with apple pie, baseball, consumerism, anti-communism propaganda and guns. Joe pitied Americans for their need to constantly out buy their neighbors. He also felt a kinship for the Communists, they lacked any form of right to object the oppression from their superiors yet did their part for something greater than the individual. "How could one starve it's people while the other lived in gluttony?" he wondered to himself.

Joe could see lights being turned off throughout the small facility and he waited just a bit longer seeing Arlen's car never left. He may be able to get his secondary target as well. He hopped out of the tree and began to make his way silently toward the building. Before leaving the treeline he activated the stealth suits active camouflage and set fourth with his 10mm SMG at the ready. Why they gave him unsupressed firearms was always a question but as soon as he reached the first door he slung it opting for his Chinese officer sword. He easily picked the lock and was inside.

A few steps in Joe realized something drastic had changed. He was in a dream that had etched into a nightmare. He lay room face down and strapped in to a special table. It wasnt the typical cold metal table. It was the surgery table. More of a frame shaped like a human body for articulation. Butcher pete played in the bakcround. Oryx let out light screeches along trying to mimic the beat. He could feel their hands marveling their work. Every scar traced. No place seemed safe from touch. Oryx leaned in letting his translator in his ear. He enjoyed his job. He spoke like a waiter in love with the specials of the day. "Today was hard faught, human. I need samples. Your Mommy fought me on this one. First it was should we take this in the first place? Then the battle was how to take them. Guess who on that one. You aren't worth anything so they didn't care. Only human, one would suppose." The two others poking and prodding his body had their laugh tracks play.

"Do you know the things humans do to animals? Apparently they are arrogant for the most part. View themselves the ultimate species on your homeworld. They have done so much worse to the lesser lifeforms on your planet than I to you. Keep that in mind. Okay boys, we get to take this how I want."


	14. Thanks Deeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe caves to Tabitha.  
> Deacon and Joe bond... Kind of.. For a minute.. Then all awkward breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opted to get 's little ahead with the story. This one isn't as long as the previous weeks because chapters 13 and 14 are meant to be as one.

Joe woke up with a large gasps. The three others woke up looking around to see what was wrong. Deacon and Nora asking what was alright almost in unison. The pale moonlight only allowed so much light in to see what was going on. Compounding the issue he reached around for a non existent Curie. Tabitha darted toward Joe wimpering as she jumped in bed with him. As far as she was concerned at this point it was time to comfort him and never gave Joe the option. Deacon watched quietly trying to pretend to sleep with his shades still on barely able to see anything. Nora was mad to be woken from a deep sleep but happy to not have to defend herself. Tabitha nudged his hands with a sad look on her face. Her tail slowly swayed side to side pressing herself into him as she let out light cries.

Joe realized he had to calm them both down now or opt to deal with grouchy people in the morning. Ultimately the actions of his four legged friend worked. It's not like Joe really needed the sleep. His enhancements let him stay up for days at a time but he always tried to fit in like Curie. He pressed his head against hers and let out a quiet sigh. Joe had caved to dog cuddling in bed and thought, "Curie will never let me hear the end of this." Everything she said was right about Tabitha felt like a big warm teddy bear, or at least what he remembered of them. It was one of the last things he remembered before falling back to sleep. At least this time his dreams were about being back in Sanctuary with his two ladies.

That morning Joe was the last one to get up. He had a mild headache but was overall in better health. After pulling the bandages off he saw nothing but little scars. He smiled hoping that Curie wouldn't notice amongst all the others. Deacon had almost healed up from the stimpacks but still had to take it lightly. Nora was out and about getting some last minute things ready. The two men sat at the table as they spoke one on one about the day before, the situation Nora was in and their feelings about the world around them. Joe caught on to Deacon lieing about many things especially his feelings. "This must be the first interview portion of the process." Joe thought to himself. 

"So what do you think? Can you do calm and quiet to our meeting point? Just you and I?" Asked Deacon.

"Quiet? Wasn't it you that let those raiders with the robots know we had been there?"

"It's a part of the interview process. I wanted to see if you were a sneaky sleuth or heavy handed."

"What do you think I pass as?"

"Honestly?" Deacon leaned back trying to read Joes responses, "I think you can work as both. Although we don't have much use for a Heavy lately. You'd be in competition with others for things to do. With you able to go from sneak to heavy at a moments notice though. That's a valuable skillset."

Joe was hoping he wasn't implying on a 'you are going to work with us or we will kill you' mindset. Just then Nora barged back in with Tabitha. "Oh look, perfect timing. Did you want to come to the clubouse." asked Deacon tilting g his head. Nora rolled her eyes as she responded, "No I think you boys can take it from here. I want to get back to my son to be honest." After the words left her mouth she crossed her arms wondering if that was the right thing to say in front of Joe. He clearly was having separation issues from Curie. At this point Tabitha had trotted over to Joe and leaned into his chair panting happily.

"Just do me a favor if you could Nora. Don't lie but don't-" began Joe.

"Oh trust me, I don't want to hear it." Interrupted Nora

"Yeah, remember what it was like when you two dated? It was like the third degree with every scratch you got." Chuckled Deacon.

"Wait... Deacon what do you mean by that?" asked Joe.

Her eyes widening with fear as Deacon had a confused look on his face. He wasn't aware that Joe didn't know about the women having a past relationship together. Even with Nora dancing around the subject a day or so earlier. Joe didn't exactly know what to make of this feeling. Even worse being more at odds with himself and Curie. He already felt guilt from catching himself at the thought of Nora, Mary and Danse being attractive. The only thing he could do was put his hands on his thighs and shuffle in the chair. Deacons expression went pale as his glance wasn't well hidden bouncing between the two others in the room.

"So... what kind of breed is Tabitha?" Deacon flailed to change the subject. Nora gulped for air as she turned around to walk out the door, "Yeah you boys go by yourself. I'm done." Joe petting Tabitha wanting to just pull her into his lap. Deacon, rarely letting his guard down opted to dart out after Charmer to apologise. Joe smiled and looked down at his dog, "Only human. Right Tabby?" She hopped on two legs to lick his face. His only reaction was to close his eyes and hug her.


	15. Uneasy Goodneighbors and the Glory that follows.

Danse was openly very nervous as he sat on the couch bouncing a leg. He waited in Hancock's office in the Old Statehouse building. John had conveniently left for Mayoral duties soon before Mary was to show up. Although he wanted to call Bullshit, Danse knew he was trying to give 'Pumpkin' an upper hand in feeling comfortable. He was the one that broke off with her after all.

Mary entered the room looming a little uncomfortable. The two of them had always practiced what to say to one another days in advance. Even though she had heard all about how he and Curie had grown so much closet it wasn't something Mary had wanted to believe. Danse stood quickly realizing she had entered. His gaze went over how she was dressed down in a red flannel and blue jeans. As ususal her hair was perfect out in public. He gave a comforting smile knowing he probably glowed to try to calm her. "Oh damn he had to give me those puppy dog eyes as soon as I walked in." Mary thought as she walked up to him.

"Uhm.. Mary.."

"Hello Danse. What brings you into town?"

"Honestly? You.. There has been a lot going through my mind an-"

Mary went on the offensive immediately and interrupted, "Wait.. You have been here for what... A few days now? You can't be serious!" She wondered how to take the fact he had been around for so long. Fear of screwing up a conversation was beyond Danse. Hesitation to take what he wanted was never in his mind as well. Up to this point she hadn't seen how spooked and awkward he was around her being too busey to seem okay herself.

A runner darted in yelling out of breath, "Hancock!" Danse and Mary glared at him.

"There have been more attacks! The Rust Devils attacked another Caravan in Boston and may have pushed further north.."

Mary's eyes fluttered in disbelief, "Casualties?" The runner continued, "Not sure. The rumors that they've already started pushing north past up into Concord and attacked some Vault Dwellers and a trader near the Star Light drive in."

Danse made a fist and his voice went cold and much deeper than its normal gravely tone, "What vault Dwellers?"

"Well a man and a woman. It may be the former General of the Minutemen. They had been beat up pretty bad but limped out well enough to make it to a settlement.

Mary knew that Danse was worried about. "What's going on..." Their original discussion would have to wait. Danse nodded to the runner and waved him to leave. His gaze turned sad again as he motioned politely for her to sit in one of the chairs. She crossed her arms, "He is batting a thousand right now." She thought holding her position. "Nora took Joe for a hike. She wanted to see if he could at the least be a tourist in the area." he said. Mary knew exactly what he was saying as she shook her head. Danse wiped his cheek while leaning forward, he was obviously stressed on many levels and she knew it. She caved and sat down on the couch across from him. "It's a new band of raiders that are coming through. They call themselves the Rust Devils. Scrapping robots for parts or to upgrade them to use them on raids." She said flatly. Thoughts ran wildly through his head as he sighed. "Should we go see if help is needed?" Mary asked. Danse a little shocked at her response, "You are talking about helping the Railroad, not that it'd not be appreciated." Mary crossed her legs and leaned back with a smirk. "Honestly Danse? I do what I want." Her gaze went off into the distance, "How is Nora's son?" Danse looked away. She had lost a son and part of the reason why she wouldn't stay in Sanctuary for long "Shaun is fine."

The two of them sat silently for a few moments before Hancock came stumbling back in. "Well well... Uuh.... Danse! Pumpkin! Suprise!" Clearly Hancock was a little more than buzzed and it seemed to kill the odd feeling in the room for at least a few seconds. Everyone knew the drama that could unfold and that somehow Hancock could calm things down. "Rust Devils may of pushed up north. Possibly attacked Nora and Joe." said Mary blankly. To this point Joe's cover was still in place it seemed, something Danse was worried about.

"Oh man, that shit ain't good to hear. You two gonna head up a posse?"

Danse smirked before looking to Mary, "I may have to head up soon... Would you? I mean, unless you are busey?"

She looked down into her lap smiling, "This your way of asking me on a date?"

Danse blushed as he scratched the back of his head. Mary didn't wait long for an answer nodding in agreement to go. "Can you tell me more about these Rust Devils?" Danse asked.

Miles up to the north west Tabitha was a few paces ahead of Joe and Deacon. They had started to bond in a more positive way. Deacon was more reserved in his words than before and toned down his sarcasm. Still not always telling the exact truth though. Joe was on the defensive the whole time. They walked using highway 93 for the most part with the Mystic River to their north the whole time. It had been fairly uneventful until they were just north of the North End Garaveyard. It was a few feral ghouls fighting with more Rust Devils. The two of the watched on analyzing how the fight progressed. It was fairly one-sided. The ghouls fists bouncing off their armor causing more damage to themselves. Only one or two times that they had a running charge that they took these raiders initiative. It was countered by their robots relentless counter-atracks.

It was smarter for them to meet at first further away. Des was still unsure of him and they ended up meeting with Drummer Boy before at the old corner bookstore just southwest of the Railroad HQ. The initial meeting went well enough and they headed inside as Drummer headed back to HQ informing Dr. Carringtion. Protocols were a bit different for him because he already had two agents vouching for him. They stood by a table to the right of the entrance. Desdemona had just finished a cigarette while standing in the corner of a room while Glory was next to her with a minigun slung over her shoulder in a show of force. When Deacon entered their eyes seemed to glaze over for a second.

"Ah our esteemed guest." said Des, very happy to have a bit of a change. Glory rolled her eyes as she tried to stifle a scoff. Joe analyzed the two of them while introductions were made. You could tell Glory was a 'take no shit' type synth from the beginning. Her eyes had given her away the moment she looked in his direction. Desdemona was at her wits end and stretched thin as ususal. This early 30 something year old woman had more stress aging than anyone he had ever met. Joe motioned to Tabitha to look around the collapsed building.

"Joe, Charmer and Deacon have told me about what you have done so far with helping Curie and Danse bringing medical supplies through the Commonwealth. "

"That's all you've heard?"

"To be honest? No of course not, it sounds just a little to fantastic."

"What else have you heard?"

Glory rolled her eyes, "Like you could honestly of torn a man out of power armor."

Joe at this point felt quite disappointed in trying to keep things secretive. All he could do was muster an obvious fake smile. Deacon winced shaking his head at his comrads. He could sense this wasn't going very well.

Desdemona waived to Glory to be quiet, "Don't worry. Other than ourselves and Dr. Carringtion, my second in charge. Noone knows. We plan to keep it that way."

"A doctor...?" He asked. Many of Joes fears started to bubble up "I am trying not to broadcast my whereabouts because I didn't exactly get permission to leave. I was freed by my handler."

Glory cringed at the thought yet was still not truly in belief, "I doubt synths would feel some kind of kinship with you of it were at all true."

Joe had picked up on what she was laying down and shrugged. After weeks going into months of not showing anyone else he pulled the small blue mission disc out of his hands placed it on the table nearby and played it for them. They marveled at the hologram image being something out of a Sci Fi comic.

By the time they looked back at him he had no shirt on and his scars and slashes shown across his body. His black eyes seemed to soak all the light in the room reflecting nothing back, "Proof of what kinship? Not being human? It's not something I think about. It's not important, they changed me. I infiltrate, rescue and kill. Do you need those skills or should move on?"

"So so far south." Deacon mumbled to himself.

Glory enjoyed seeing him with no shirt on even though she preferred the flesh of a woman. Desdemona stumbled with words for a second seeing the scars. She never really had gotten far nto her statement before Joe continued. Every second he was in the room with them pissed him off more. Yet of course the more he spoke the more Glory liked him.

"Please go ahead and stare. No form of anesthetic for any of the operations replacing my internal organs. Not to mention I carried your agent for-" he looked over to Deacon. "How many miles? All while I had been deeply stabbed 5 times by an assaultron."

Later that night Joe opted to walk home with Tabitha without any escort. He thought to purposefully take the long way through to Diamond City first but figured to loiter around Boston for a bit instead. It was more just to look like an easy target to someone or something unlucky and kill it because he had grown tired of hiding his abilities. Of course Desdemona had Glory trail him. She normally didn't like being sneaky but figured she would go on a limb for curiosities sake. He wasn't exactly trying to hide his presence and it didn't take too long to run into a roaming patrol of Super Mutants. He had enough ammunition to kill the two of them and their hound before they could get to him.

He positioned Tabitha in an abandoned building that had half collapsed in on itself and walked across the street to make sure he wouldn't draw attention to her. He climbed up to the second floor for a better vantage point. Glory watched from behind a mailbox a few buildings away. After a few deep breaths a round sounded off and the mutated hound lay on the ground. The two hulks confused wondering where the shot came from. Joe placed is rifle down and hopped out through a window and charged. Joe had engaged one in hand to hand with it swinging a board wildly. The second one hadn't paid attention to its friend. They fell for his plan of having one shoot the other. "Ouch silly human! Stop that moving and just die!" As the other replied with! "Yeah don't make me shoot him again!"

"How could someone so small perrie such attacks and not get injuried." Glory thought. She watched him make killing the two of them look like child's play. After it was done Joe picked up the silenced assault rifle the second green skin had been using, "I like". The rest was a pathetic loot. Most of the 5.56 rounds had been spent trying to kill him. He pushed further west killing ferals long the way without spending a round until Tabitha needed to rest. They found a building to take shelter in and once cleared the duo rested. Glory reported back to the Railroad.

Joe leaned back on some rubble while Tabitha chewed on a bone she had found. He thought about meeting General Preston, the Minutemen, how Sturges, Curie and Danse supported them. The Minuetmen were citizens first and it shown. As a whole their discipline and warfighting skills had been mediocre at best. Those that did prove a cut above were usually taxed harder to pick up slack.

Then thoughts drifted to Desdemona, Deacon and Glory from the Railroad. He felt more in tune with their capabilities but how their view was so short sighted. Each member seemed to rub him the wrong way. Nora had warned him that they were a bit different. He had noticed her demeanor change around Deacon. More of a warped sense of humor. It was in some was how many servicemen had acted pre-war.

He knew that Curie would support whatever choice he made. Then Joe thought about Nora. She had worked all angles and it worked in her case. She seemed bitter and tired from it.

Tabitha dropped the bone and plopped down next to him laying her head in his lap. He could tell she was getting tired. Joe smiled putting his hands through her fur, "You are right Tabby. We should rest." They curled up in the corner of a room together and faded to sleep.

In his dream he walked along 's road with Tabitha in front of Curie as they both had their hands out to one another pinky fingers entwined. She was speaking to him in French about something. He couldn't make it out. Danse called out for both of them with Mary behind them. The duo slowed down for the other couple to catch up. Curie let go of his hand to hug Danse placing her hands on his chest and groin. Mary had come up from behind to Sandwich Danse while giving Joe a seductive grin, "You wanna join in?" He abruptly woke to Tabitha licking his face.


	16. Sum of his fears.

Curie was furious at Nora. After being told vaguely what happened and seeing Nora's injuries she knew more had gone down. After darting up to some Minutemen trying to convince them to send out a search party it took Sturges and a few other settlers to calm her down. The settlers had already gone onto edge hearing the trio had been attacked by robots and wanted to double security. It was a situation that was getting to be pear shaped and Curie was far from helping the situation. Nora tried to to settle down the locals as that watched the settlement physician react as she did. Curie stormed back to her house.

"Calm down everyone, it was an isolated incident and we handled it."

"How do we know you aren't lieing!"

"Seriously? I walked back home alone Joe was able to get the provisioner back to Boston."

"He hasn't come back yet! How do we know?"

"How do you know he hasn't? Give this some time, if it makes you fell better bolster defenses.."

She didn't want to start any more problems or feed into drama, "Talk to your damn Mayor!" then went to follow Curie. Nora knew it was a bad move to tell her no because it would make her friend want to go even more. Curie didn't even close the door to her house and was making a lot of noise trying to pack things to go out herself in the living room. Nora paused at the entrance of the lovebirds home. She crossed her arms as she leaned I into the door jam.

"Damn it Curie! They are fine!"

"Madame, he means the world to me! Zere is no way I can let zis be!"

"You can't be serious. You need to stay. He will be back soon."

Curie turned to look at Nora with a stern look on her face with eyes past welling up and tears trickling down. Her laser rifle and medical satchel were already set to go. The two of them stood there silently. Nora knew her friend would go alone. Curie knew her friend had spent too much time away from her son already. "Curie you know you can't do this alone." Nora said as she walked toward Curie to hug her. The two held a warm embrace for a few seconds. Cure replied "Madame I know zis but I cannot ask you to leave Shaun." As she pulled back wiping the tears from her face. Nora moved strands of hair out of her face replying, "You know he and Deacon are very capable of taking care of themselves. There is no deviation to the original plan." Curie pulled away from Nora nodding, "Yes Madame I realise zis. Let me at least see for myself." Nora headed to the door," Fine... You know I can't leave you alone out there." Curie puffed out her chest indignantly, "I can take care of myself! You know zis!" They both knew how this was going to work out and prepared to leave. A few of the local Minutemen wouldn't let them leave by themselves and a posse was made to search for more information on these new raiders. As ususal Curie got her way.

Miles away Mary surveyed the area to look for an area outside of the city limits good for a Virtibird to land. Danse had a worried look on his face. He had caved into letting her know about Joe. She was fairly unsure of what to do about that but figured they had some time. The last thing the Commonwealth would need is a genetically altered assassin getting chopped up on a BoS autopsy table. Contradictory to Hancock's plans they were splitting up to see if they could find out more awnsers in a faster way. It was still open dialog, more than had been over the astonishing few months.

Between everyone was Joe. He had changed his run for taking the long way home. It wasn't a smart move on his part to do so in case if something did go wrong for him. Adding to how he wanted to focus on his plans instead of fighting any further. He would go to the Minutemen with the understanding that his skillset pull be best suited to be worked as he saw fit. Of course he knew they had a defensive roll and he was an offensive player but there had to be a use for it. At the very least to help bolster their defenses by assisting with infiltration training or scouting ahead I'm for invasion forces. many locals knew the area fairly well close to the settlements but much of life away from those safe zones were still extremely hostile. "Yes, Preston would or at least could take me as a consultant in training." Joe thought to himself.

The second day into his treck along the path he could hear laser musket fire. He assumed who it was and how they would need help. Joe set Tabitha up far enough away and told her to not get involved. he had been bonding with her so much that he couldn't see her get hurt as much as Curie. Feelings he knew weren't considered odd yet their relationship was vastly different. Some of the settlers used to call Dogmeat Shaun's brother implying that somehow a dog was adopted into his family. Was this a similar case with Tabitha?

He cautiously approached the situation making sure not to be seen. The commotion had all been out in the open making him figure it was all night all m bush. Fine with Joe because he was next to a collapsed building that was going to be decent concealment. 

There are 3 humans and two heavily modified robots. An Assaultron and a Mr.Handy stood by over the dead Minutemen as the Raiders figured what to do with the survivors. Joe could hear them laughing as he peeked over a crumbling wall. They were furious about losing a few of their own in the Minuteman stand against them.

His blood begun to boil seeing Nora, Curie on their knees and an injured Dogmeat laying on the ground not far away. The Rust Devils swung their pistols wildly at the women filled with anger as they started to figure what to do to them. The conversation went in a unpleasant turn for the two women. Noras attention was split between watching Dogmeat stumble around wimpering and calming down Curie. They were both quickly falling apart.

Joe knew this was probably going to go south. He did the only thing he could think of. Selfishly he aknowlaged the person he cared about was in danger thus Curie wad his priority. He readied his hunting rifle and placed his assault rifle next to him. Waited for them to stop flailing their sidearms around. Knowing the robots would focus on him as soon as he fired. Joe zeroed in on the three men. He waited to take his shot. Joe never noticed the Assaultron moving in on his position or the Mr Handy that had begun firing upon him. Two went down without a hitch before he felt the first rail shot enter his body. His overall toughness was higher than a humans so it didn't go through yet the impact jerked him backward. He could tell his lung was punctured as he fired on the last one near the women clipping him. Joe then saw it wasn't good enough as he felt another Rail puncture his body. The Assaultron knocked him to his side and in the clear away from the wall. His last view was of the lone assailant getting back up and taking aim at Curie as Dogmeat tried to limp his way over to Nora who now lay on the ground facing away. The two robots huddled over him slamming their arms into him repeatedly. The Raider gleefully watching as he chanted, "Fuck him up!" loudly as he covered his wound. Joe knew if he had made a move that the women could be killed. It was him or them, and she was too precious.

It felt like hours but only lasted a minuet before the sound of laser muskets and rifle fire as he began to black out. Their patrol had split up hearing the initial commotion but their timing lacked horribly. "At least they shown up to the party." was his last thought before hearing bones snap and he went unconscious.

He faded in and out multiple times...

Curie bawling over him... Chanting "I don't know what to do."

A Minutemen yelling, "Where did you get all the glowing... ...pump him that full! It's ever..."

Nora screaming,"Don't use normal blood... ...not be compata..."

He came to for a short period seeing a Vertibird overhead that Nora had called for. He went completely out again.

He could feel the weight of Tabitha between his legs as he lay inside the Vertibird. Curie wiping away tears with a worried smile begging him to stay awake.

A BoS Lancer looking at him in shock "What the hell is he? A Synth?" Curie replied, "No..... don't have time to expla...."

Nora had originally intended to take the men on a Vertibird to the closest settlement but as soon as the first Brotherhood rescue team arrived they had called in for help. She quickly lost control of the situation. There was no way to get the wounded Minuetmen and Joe to a safe place in time. There was no way to hide what Joe was any longer. Mary was abe to get onto one of the crews and was very uneasy about what was happening.

Of all places Joe had been taken aboard the Prydwin.

The situation was compromising for everyone involved. Nora and Mary had been placed on lockdown on the Prydwen untill the Elder digested all of the information.

Curie was allowed to stay on board with Joe. She was beyond tired even for a synth. She hadn’t spent much time on the Prydwen ever since her big change so noone knew of her more than a random Commonwealth settler 'faking being a physician'. Ironically the medical knowlage she had far surpassed many of the scribes on board so her presence was tolerated a few even wanted to recruit her. .

Joe was strapped in and blindfolded. The Brotherhood was paranoid once they started operating on him only to find his organs not in the right place and that he was naturally producing the liquids used to make glowing blood packs. The rate his body was healing compounded the issue. Maxon was livid of the situation. There was no way to hide the fact they let something not human aboard his ship and for the first few days he wanted to make heads roll. Not to mention there was a dog chasing around the cats that had up to this point been considered a part of the morale boost on the ship.

Proctor Quinlan and Senior Scribe Neriah had started to realize what he was. Between his little blue briefing disk and the pre war documents speaking about Zetans. They had found a little bit of the technology before hand between Washington DC. In private they pleaded with Maxon to not incinerate him.

Maxon stood in the main briefing room with his hands along the rails as he stared out upon the shell city of Boston. Few words could describe him easily. This hulk of muscle and scars was an imposing figure. Anger was always heard in his voice. Mary and Nora held their hands at the small of their backs awaiting his word as Captain Kells watched over them with Proctor Quinlan holding a stack of paperwork. It was the longest two minuets of their lives before he spoke.

“I can forgive Sentinel Blare for bringing this freak of nature on my ship.” Maxon spoke while turning around, “but you Paladin, need to be as explicit as possible about what happened to bring us to this point.”

Nora swallowed hard and proceeded to speak, “The Minuetmen had been shot up badly and we needed to get the wounded to a better location. Noone had any clue about him up to this point.”

Maxon waved to the Proctor staring very intently at Nora,“ Explain to me why we have a civilian weeping at the side of this abomination in Senior Scribe Neriah’s labratory?”

“They have a relationship Elder. She is skilled in the medical field and had hopped onto the Vertibird with us.”

Maxon nodded in a mocking fashion as he wiped his cheek with one hand and motioned with the other to have her stop. “Paladin, although we are wanting to win the hearts of the people here in the Commonwealth, you failed with a major security breach. With that being said, in doing so have brought us something… Enlightening. Proctor?”

Proctor Quinlan had slept very little after recent events. His eyes bloodshot sifting through all of the technical documentation he could find on Zetan technology and physiology. “Apparently he is some form of experement. Although we are unable to say who did it, someone human or otherwise had modified him to exceed even synths in all physical capacities.” He fumbled around with some paperwork for a few seconds and continued, “The Brotherhood has been searching for any of this Zetan technology as the pre war goverment had on numerous occasions dealt with this alien spiecies. We have them to thank for much of our medical breakthroughs from Stimpacks, RadX, Rad-Away and even many other technologies.”

Captain Kells spoke up in wonder, “Do you mean to tell me I may have a weaponized human on my ship?”

“Yes, in essence.”

Maxon had been figuring what to do with this information for a couple of days now. “So I am at a crossroads with you two.” His words bellowed loudly with the history of Danse echoing in his mind. “The Brotherhood has always taken Zetan technology and held onto for study. Yet now I have a living being. A half human freak strapped down to a table with his lover sitting next to him. Whom by the way from what I am told makes many of our own scribes look like initiates with her knowledge on medical practices.”

Nora opened her mouth but was stopped with Maxon motioning for her silence again. “I have been mulling all of this over and have come to a conclusion that you are incompetent about what goes on under your nose or you are lieing to me. At any rate much of your training was done by an abomination… One that you had killed…”

Nora was too afraid to feign shock at the accusations. Mary looked on in sympathy knowing that she had just as much of her hands in what he was talking about.

“Elder, if I may?” asked Quinlan. Noting Maxon made no movement he proceeded, “This is an unprecedented find. Do we treat him as a living being or as technology? It isn’t like he is a synth. We could use him to teach us.”

The women knew what he was trying to get at. He could end up in a cage, giving rhem information and once he was dead they would cut him open and analyse everything they could. Otherwise he would just become a cadaver straight away. This would give them time to figure something out.

Maxon nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms.

“Elder?” Asked Mary with the intent not to blow her own cover.

“Proceed Sentinel.”

She went on, “I have some questions… How much interaction have we had with these beings? Is there any kind of known threat? This individual has lived amongst humans long enough for attachments to grow. Do we know it’s purpose?”

The three men looked at one a other. Maxon nodded again.

Proctor Quinlan started, “From what we can tell there are no other known similar experements. We may not know untill he wakes up. If he wakes that his purpose is.”

Maxon added, “I have a distinct feeling it will. Whenthis happens I expect ongoing reports. It will be chained and caged untill I see fit otherwise. Oh and Paladin, the civilian will be given a chance to become a Scribe. If she chooses otherwise, take her and their dog off of this ship! Do not return untill I figure what to do with you.”

Nora nodded.

“You are excused Nora. Dissapear untill I have use of you.”

As Nora left Mary could feel her stomach sink and her throat tighten.“ Maxon waited untill she was out of site before proceeding.

"Sentinal Blare, am tasking you with the goal of figuring out what this thing is doing here. After Proctor Quinlan is done with I don’t care what you do. Chain it up like a dog and drag it through the Commonwealth like an animal on display for all I care. I want to secure the Commonwealth and all human life from this non terrestrial threat. Now we are done here.”

Maxon didn’t wait for them to leave the room before he faced the windows again. “If there is a storm comming, we will be prepared. We will win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe has gone from being Zetan property to a free man and is now owned by the one faction he didn't want to support. 
> 
> I feel like the story wanders and bit. There was a lot of backstory I had wanted to get across across well across as trying to fumble my way around writing across as bit. The storylinr with Oryx caused some issues as well because of his actions. I may not view them as sexual assault (even as a person that has been sexualy assaulted) but others do. So it was polished up a bit. 
> 
> As is, thank you if you made it this far. 
> 
> Depending on what kind of reception I get there will be more. Different things going through my head though.
> 
>  
> 
> Speaking of Mary, thanks to @formerly-android for allowing me to add her into my world. I was originally wanting to make stories about her but out of paranoia didn't want to screw it up. After quizzing her creator extensively I figure I can take the training wheels off. The next story may be more based on Mary Blares point of view instead of Joe and take place in the same universe.


End file.
